CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE FREE
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Riku, Axel, Demyx et Marluxia ont toujours été amis. L'homophobie d'Axel va pousser Riku, soutenu par Marluxia à quitter le groupe, par amour pour Sora. Riku finit par se rendre compte de son erreur concernant Sora et son "job de nuit" après les cours.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon je sais, je n'ai toujours pas terminé DOUBT mais ça va venir, j'ai commencer cette fic avant DOUBT et elle devait aller dans ma serie de One Shot, mais quand y a Plusieurs chapitres c'est plus un One Shot. **

**alors voilà j'espère que vous aimerez tout au tant que ma fic précédente, un peu moins gore, plus réaliste sans persos inventés, Le M c'est pour le sujet abordé et les diverses allusions que je vais faire tout au long de la fic et peut être je dis bien peut être y aura t'il un lemon vers la fin de l'histoire. **

* * *

**Once I Had A Dream...**

* * *

**CALL ME WHEN YOUR'RE FREE, Chapitre 1:**

-Lâche moi.

-Non j'ai encore envie de toi.

-Laisse moi partir, tu vois pas que moi j'ai pas envie…

-Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que dans le fond, tu en as autant envie que moi.

-Tu plaisante ou quoi, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas là pour ME faire plaisir.

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ne prends pas plaisir à faire ce genre de choses, c'est pourtant pour ça qu'on te paye Riku.

-Mais quand je le fais avec toi, c'est pas pareille, je te connais, je peux me permettre de faire certaine choses et si tu ne veux pas me payer après, je ne vais pas mal dormir ce soir.

-Si tu arrives à dormir…

-Laisse moi partir, moi je dois gagner ma vie, contrairement à toi, l'argent ne sort pas facilement de la poche de mes parents.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça? Je pourrais te donner de l'argent sans que tu sois obligé de faire se que tu fais.

-Marluxia, je sais se que je fais, j'ai certaines exigences avec mes clients qu'ils respectent tous sans broncher. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Riku, tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça. Pourquoi je te paye même si tu ne le veux pas après que tu sois passé. Tu sais très bien que je suis amoureux de toi. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ne sorts pas avec moi déjà?

-Parce que je sorts déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Ha oui, le petit puceau. Sora. Qu'Est-ce que tu lui trouves?

-Tous ce que tu n'as pas. De la modestie Marluxia. Dit il en remettant son pantalon. Marluxia se retourna dans les draps et soupira.

-Riku, je t'ai déjà dis que si tu sortais avec moi, je changerais…

-Je ne veux pas de toi. Tu es mon plus vieil ami, te faire ça, ne serait pas très, correcte.

-C'est toi qui parle de correcte, tu as vu le job que tu fais? T'as pas 18 ans que tu te prostitue déjà. Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça et te trouver un job normal.

-Trouve moi un job où ils acceptent d'embaucher des gamins qui n'ont pas plus que le brevet des collèges…

-Rappel moi tes notes au brevet… t'as eu une bourse tellement elles étaient bonnes. Si tu avais continué, tu aurais sûrement eu ton bac S avec mention excellent. Promet moi que cette année tu ne sécheras pas les cours et qu'à la fin de l'année tu auras ton bac S mention Bien minimum.

-Ne rêve pas trop… je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail. Il passa sa tête dans son tee-shirt et regarda Marluxia qui s'était levé et se trouvait face à lui, nu et l'attrapa par la nuque pour rapprocher son visage.

-Tu vas me faire payer un supplément si j'enfreins ta cinquième règle… tu vas me faire payer combien si je t'embrasse. Il ne le laissa pas répondre qu'il l'embrassait déjà. Riku le laissa faire, il savait que ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait seulement pour lui faire plaisir et que rien d'autre n'en découlerait. Ils se séparèrent et Riku regarda Marluxia avec son regard habituel.

-On se voit la semaine prochaine… ?

-Combien je te dois?

-Arrête avec ça, je ne vais pas te faire payer alors que…

-Combien je te dois?

-Marluxia…

-Combien je te dois?

-Embrasse moi. Et ce sera payé.

-Marche pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois je demande à tes «collègues » combien tu prend pour une nuit et pour infraction à ta cinquième règle.

Riku lui sourit et le regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Cette fois-ci contrairement à la fois précédente, Riku répondit au baiser du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Il appréciait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'expérimenté… C'est vrai que Sora avait peur de passer à l'acte et ignorait tout de la profession de l'argenté qu'il pensait toujours puceau lui aussi.

Marluxia avait longtemps été ami avec Riku et un jour qu'il se sentait seul il avait appelé un numéro spécial pour pouvoir prendre son pied et c'était à Riku qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Depuis leur relation était devenu plus forte et Marluxia aimait prendre du plaisir avec Riku dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il l'avait souvent conseillé dans ses choix de vie et lui avait souvent proposer de travaille dans l'entreprise de son père, mais en vain, Riku refusait catégoriquement de la pseudo pitié de son meilleur ami.

Oui c'était bien ça, son meilleur ami. Pour lui il n'était ni plus ni moins que ça. Il lui parlait de se qu'il faisait, l'aidait des fois à faire des choses nouvelles qu'il faisait essayer à ses clients et jamais Marluxia ne l'avait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. À y réfléchir il gagnerait plus en sortant avec Marluxia qu'avec Sora…

Mais pour le moment il avait besoin de stabilité et de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un sans forcément devoir parler de son travail. Comme par exemple, comment faire comprendre à Roxas que si il sortait avec Naminé, Kairi n'aurait aucune bonne raison de se mettre en colère, ou alors comment faire pour que Cloud, le prof d'histoire, tombe dans les escaliers et se casse les deux jambes pour qu'il ne vienne plus ou au pire se face remplacer ou comment faire pour expliquer à l'autre abrutit d'Axel de fermer sa grande gueule.

Et lui alors? Avant Riku et lui étaient inséparables, Axel avait rejeté l'argenté lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser un garçon alors qu'ils étaient en 1ère.

Le roux avait deux ans de plus que lui et se retrouvait donc dans la même classe puisque l'argenté avait, à l'époque encore un an d'avance sur les autres élèves de sa classe.

L'enfer. Il le charriait tout le temps sur ses orientations et se moquait de lui et de Sora.

Pourtant il savait qu'au fond de lui,ce n'était pas de l'avoir vu embrasser un garçon qui lui avait fait mal, mais d'avoir embrasser un garçon autre que lui.

Riku le savait bien, Axel était jaloux de ça et il le dissimulait sous ce voile de méchanceté qu'il avait installé entre lui et le reste du monde puisqu'il était devenu le garçon le plus craint du Lycée, ayant gagné au fil du temps la réputation de casse gueule.

Mais Riku laissait Axel dire, de toute manière à quoi ça lui servirait de lui répondre? Il était bien avec Sora et c'était tout se qui comptait. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, pas la peine de se laisser emmerder par quelqu'un comme Axel. En plus que cet idiot avait lui aussi redoublé son année et qu'ils allaient être condamner à refaire les mêmes choses cette année encore, tous les deux…

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Marluxia.

-À la semaine prochaine. Dit le plus âgé. Et vas en cours demain!

-Pour ça il faudrait que je puisse me réveiller demain matin, je vais devoir bien récupérer pour pouvoir aller en cours, tu m'as lessivé.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un chez toi si il le faut! Mais tu iras en cours! Si il faut que tu habites sous le même toit que moi pour que je sois sûr que tu vas au lycée je te fais aménager la chambre d'ami et tu resteras sous ma surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Non, je serais réveillé demain, t'en fait pas, tu as trouvé les bons arguments pour me convaincre je ne viendrais pas habité chez toi, c'est hors de question!

-Et bien, voilà, au moins tu vas aller en cours et ne prends pas se que je te dit à la légère, demain j'envois mon chauffeur te prendre à 7h45. T'as intérêt à être prêt!

-Je le serai. Merci Marluxia. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme qui alla se mettre sur son lit et repensa à sa soirée…

Au moins Riku allait aller en cours demain!

Quand Riku se réveilla, il était 7h30 à l'heure de son téléphone, foutu changement d'heure, il allait dormir encore moins qu'avant. Il alla prendre sa douche en trente secondes, s'habilla et prit son sac de cours qu'il avait prit soin de préparer le soir. Il ouvrit la porte, se retourna pour la fermer et se retrouva face au chauffeur de Marluxia qui était bel et bien là.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Marluxia m'a demander de vous conduire à votre lycée et souhaiterait que vous l'appeliez. Il lui tendit un téléphone, lui ouvrit la porte de derrière, la referma et alla à sa place pour démarrer la voiture et partir en direction du lycée.

-Salut Riku! Dit la voix de Marluxia à l'autre bout du combiné. Alors bien dormi?

-Ouais, plus ou moins.

-Je paris que t'as rien mangé. Tourne ta tête à gauche et prend se que tu veux. Riku s'exécuta et se retrouva face à un mini plateau remplit de croissant, pain au chocolat et autres viennoiseries, un verre de jus de fruit et un autre le lait.

-Merci, tu penses vraiment à tout.

-Je sais, t'es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi?

-Je pense que tu as d'autre choses à faire et surtout plus importante que moi.

-C'est vrai que pour le moment je suis un peu occupé, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu as de quoi m'appeler maintenant. Ce téléphone est à toi. Et t'as pas intérêt à te le faire prendre, sinon je te tue, c'est clair!

-Oui, chef. Marluxia?

-Oui?

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi!

-Merci pour ça alors. Il raccrocha et se retrouva devant le lycée, où tous le regardèrent sortir, un croissant chaud à la main.

-Merci Saïx.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Monsieur. Il retourna dans la voiture et laissa Riku ainsi seul face aux regards de tous les autres élèves restés cois devant l'arrivée de Riku. Tout en mangeant son croissant, il se dirigea vers le coin où lui et ses amis se retrouvaient le matin avant d'aller en cours.

Quand ses amis le virent se fut la grande joie.

-He bien Riku t'es toujours vivant?

-On ne s'attendait pas à te voir de si tôt. T'es venu hier, on se disait que tu viendrais pas aujourd'hui.

-Merci de m'encourager. Vous ne savez pas se qui risque de m'arriver si je ne vais pas en cours. Tous le regardèrent l'air interrogateur. Je risque d'aller vivre chez Marluxia. Vous imaginez l'engouasse?

-Non pas trop. Je trouve ça super au contraire. Continua Kairi.

-Où est Sora?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dut aller avec ceux de sa classe. Reprit Roxas qui gardait un périmètre de sécurité entre lui et Naminé. Ils doivent être dans le jardin de l'autre côté… il fut interrompu par la sonnerie…

Ils allèrent en cours sans rechigner, à l'exception de Riku qui évidement n'était pas très chaud pour se poser sur une chaise pendant des heures à écouter des gens déblatérer un flot incomparable de choses inintéressantes alors qu'il avait vraiment mieux et surtout qui rapportaient plus dans l'immédiat.

Pourtant il faisait plaisir à Marluxia et garda ses jolie petites fesses bien scotchées à la chaise même si la chimie n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé et les TP qui allaient avec étaient vraiment des choses affreuses, inventées pour gonfler les élèves et non une sorte de moyen mnémotechnique pour retenir les résultats et données des expériences.

Baratin. D'ailleurs Riku n'avait pas sa blouse, ça promettait.

-Bonjour à tous, bien je ne vais pas passer la journée sur ce TP franchement long alors commencer le plus tôt possible, ne me poser aucune question, vous me le rendez à la fin de la matinée et bonne chance.

Et voilà comment on se retrouvait avec une matinée de foutue en l'air à cause d'un Vexen mal baisé la veille. Il devrait peut être lui envoyer Luxord. Non peut être Xemnas et pourquoi pas…

-Riku, je peux savoir se que vous faites encore assis sur cette chaise, votre TP ne se fera pas tout seul et vous manquer cruellement de notes pour ce trimestre. Alors au travail. Je ne vous compte pas, évidement l'absence de votre blouse puisque je sais qu'elle a une fois de plus, depuis l'année dernière, rétrécis au lavage?

-C'est exacte. Et en plus de ça, la machine à lâchée alors qu'elle était dedans, c'est bien dommage hein?

-Au travail! Il partit vers le fond de la salle et le jeune étudiant eu droit à un coup derrière la tête, l'incitant à commencer son travail.

Ce devait être le troisième mardi de l'année où il venait au lycée et c'était vraiment le jour qu'il détestait le plus. Il regarda sa fiche d'instruction. Génial encore un TP bien barbant.

"La Radioactivité"

Il attrapa se dont il avait besoin et commença à utiliser les ustensiles qui lui serviraient, tout en remplissant sa fiche.

À 10h tous les élèves réclamèrent une pause, c'était la récrée et il était impensable de passer quatre heures dans la même salle avec le même TP pourrit.

Il accepta à une condition, que leur deux premières grandes parties soient finit et juste.

Presque tout les élèves passèrent sans succès au bureau du prof pour faire valider leur copie, mais en vain, personne pas même Zexion qui habituellement était toujours en avance sur tout les autres avait semblerait il des erreurs dans son devoir. Riku ne bougea pas de sa chaise, sachant qu'il n'accepterait pas de les laisser sortir pour qu'ils cherchent leurs erreurs, qu'ils n'avaient pas commises et finissent leur TP en retard pour leur donner des notes merdiques. Après avoir eu trois ans le même prof on s'y fait.

-Et toi Riku? Tu ne tentes pas?

-Non, pas de temps à perdre.

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé... Faites en autant. Au boulot et je vous ferais partir plus tôt .

Après tout, il était crever, tant qu'à faire, se reposer et faire son travail au calme pour pouvoir en finir le plus tôt possible.

Comme ça il pouvait réfléchir à des choses plus importantes comme: comment Est-ce qu'il allait rembourser le loyer de l'appart en ayant trois heures au moins au conteur. Demander de l'aide à Marluxia? Hors de question se qu'ils faisaient ensembles était seulement, par plaisir. Au moins il s'éclatait avec lui.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans sa spécialité. Avant Marluxia et lui étaient toujours ensemble pour les TP et se marraient bien alors que tous les autres travaillaient comme des esclaves .

Il continua de travailler sans vraiment se forcer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure et avait encore plusieurs exercices, ne l'inspirant pas du tout à finir. Il se rendit alors compte que les autres avaient presque fini et que lui était le seul à ne pas avoir entamer la dernière partie. À oui, ça lui revenait, il était seul, tous les autres étaient en binômes, avançant donc plus vite, l'un faisait les expérience pendant que l'autre notait les résultats, oui, c'était la meilleur des méthodes pour avancer plus vite, mais étant donner qu'il s'était mis tout le monde à dos dans sa classe, enfin presque, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à se qu'on lui propose de l'aide, en plus d'avoir un léger avantage, il avait redoublé et il était sensé savoir se débrouiller seul. Le jour du BAC ils seraient seuls, donc peut importe, il devait se débrouiller et puis rien ne lui indiquait que les autres avaient trouvé les bonnes réponses.

À la fin de l'heure, il alla rendre son foutu TP et put enfin sortir pour aller manger.

Dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de la classe, il se retrouva avec Roxas et Naminé, toujours collée à lui, il alla donc avec eux jusqu'à la cantine, au moins il était sûr de ne pas manger seul.

En même temps qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire, ils croisèrent Sora et Kairi, sa voisine et amie.

Riku s'approcha de son petit ami et voulu l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour mais celui-ci recula brusquement et lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

Riku se souvenait de se qu'il était sensé être et de se qu'était vraiment Sora… un puceau.

Mais même en l'étant, on était pas obliger d'être aussi prude que lui, franchement, il avait été plus proche de n'importe qu'elle fille, qu'avec lui, il lui était déjà arriver d'embrasser Kairi juste pour le fun alors qu'il sortait avec Sora.

Si il savait la vérité sur sa vie, alors il n'accepterait plus de sortir avec lui et ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, chose qu'il comprendrait aisément.

Au moins Sora n'avait pas honte, contrairement à Axel de sa préférence. Lui aussi il était vachement… il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire se qu'était Axel, homophobe et intolérant mis à part.

Il avait honte de voir deux hommes s'embrasser, ce n'était pas du dégoût mais de la honte, pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas.

Comment pouvait il avoir honte de quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas?

Tout en réfléchissant à un mot adéquat pour définir Axel, ils s'étaient fait un chemin entre les élèves qui faisaient la queue pour aller manger, comme toujours, bousculade générale entre ceux qui vouaient passer avant les autres et qui se trouvaient bien évidement au fond et ceux qui attendaient gentiment leur tour. Bizarrement c'étaient les 2nd qui mettaient la panique et pas les terminales qui eux étaient plus clames. Ils sortaient vraiment du collège et se comportaient comme des gamins de 5ème.

Ils arrivaient parfois même à ces gamins d'insulter les terminales, les pensant en 2dn eux aussi, parce qu'il était vrai que les terminales de cette année étaient quasiment tous très petits et les cadets les dépassaient généralement d'une ou deux têtes.

Riku avait de la chance, il bénéficiait d'une bonne taille et même avec quelque centimètres en moins les gens le respectaient à cause de son caractère connu pour être légèrement mauvais et très électrique, doté en plus de ça d'une répartie hors du commun, le jour où lui et Axel s'étaient disputé, Axel était partie bouche bée après une réplique cinglante. Personne ne sut se qui s'était passé. Riku avait dû toucher un point sensible que lui seul connaissait et Axel était repartie, tête haute, essayant de garder son sang froid, il avait perdu devant la réplique de l'argenté et n'avait pas chercher à répondre quoi que ce soit, s'avouant ainsi vaincu.

Ça pouvait faire mal parfois et Riku ne s'en rendait pas compte, pour lui peu lui importait comment gagner, du moment qu'il y parvenait.

Soudain, une violente vague d'agitation parcouru le flot d'élèves qui se tenait devant la porte pour enfin pouvoir passer, les faisant ainsi tous tomber. Il se retrouva donc sur Sora qui lui était à moitié sur Kairi.

Il sentit un lourd poids sur lui, plusieurs personnes avaient dut comme lui tomber sur ses amis, pauvre Kairi qui devait supporter tout le poids de la mêlée sur elle.

Que la terre était basse, il leur était impossible de se relever tant que les autres de derrière ne s'étaient pas levés. Pourtant à force d'essai, Riku réussit à s'extirper de se tas vivant et aida Sora et Kairi qui malheureusement en jupe, dut se relever délicatement. Il regarda l'amas d'élèves à la recherche d'amis à aider, mais la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans ce bazar fut Axel qui passait difficilement inaperçus avec sa couleur de cheveux, Riku se demanda si il devait aller l'aider, après tout lui ne lui en voulait pas, c'était lui qui faisait un blocage sur sa relation avec Sora.

Il se ravisa et laissa passer les pions qui arrivèrent pour remettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir général et distribuer des heures de colles à qui de droit.

Ils réussirent quand même à passer après cinq bonnes minutes d'interrogatoire pour savoir où ils étaient au moment de la bousculade, mais personne n'était suffisamment stupide, les pions de leur lycée mis à part pour savoir qui avait mit la pagaille.

Heureusement le menu du jour les réjouit légèrement, pâtes à la bolognaise…

Sauf quand on arrivait à la fin du baquet pour se rendre compte que pâtes et sauce baignaient dans au moins trois centimètres d'huile, sans compter les autre centimètres disparus dans les plats.

Il ne fallait pas se plaindre, au moins aujourd'hui on pouvait regarder le plat et avoir légèrement envie de le manger, certain jour rien qu'en les rgardant, il était impossible de plonger la fourchette dedans tellement la couleur, l'odeur et la texture faisait peur, rien que l'intitulé suffisait à dissuader les élèves de manger à la cantine et d'user leurs derniers ronds cachés au fin fond de leur trousse pour aller manger à la première boulangerie du coin .

Encore l'un des inconvénients de la cantine? Les enfants du primaire qui venaient manger dans le même réfectoire qu'eux et qui faisaient un bruit d'enfer, sans parler des femmes qui s'occupaient d'eux, les enguelant pour un rien et les forçant à manger se qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

Franchement, Riku comprenait maintenant pourquoi quand il était petit, la cantine semblait être quelque chose d'affreux où les « dames de la cantine elles font que crier ».

Dans la poche de l'argenté, quelque chose vibra et émit un son.

Il attrapa le téléphone de Marluxia et regarda le cadrant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait pour se rendre enfin compte que c'était un message de son premier propriétaire qui lui disait que c'était lui qui viendrait le chercher pour le ramener chez lui et qu'il lui envoie un message pour lui donner son heure de sortie.

Il donna le téléphone à Sora qui indiqua au jeune homme que Riku finirait à 15h.

Pendant qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans sa pocher l'argenté en profita pour passer sa main sur le genou de Sora qui se raidit et rougit en moins d'une seconde. Alarmant ainsi tous les autres qui se demandaient pourquoi un changement radical de comportement.

Riku ne put retenir un rire étouffé par son autre main faisant ainsi comprendre aux autres la source du mal aise de leur ami. Il valait mieux rire de se manque de contacte plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

À 15h, après une heure de philo et une heure d'Espagnol, Riku sortit du lycée avec Sora qui ne pouvait pas l'accompagner prétextant des devoirs trop nombreux à terminer.

Riku rejoignit donc la voiture de Marluxia en réussissant à soutirer un baiser à Sora et se cachant par la suite dans la voiture.

Il se retrouva à côté de son ami qui était au téléphone, des lunettes de vue sur le nez et une tonne de feuille entre les mains, élégamment habiller d'un costume noir.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Je vous dépose chez vous?

-Bonjour Saïx. Je ne sais pas, Marluxia n'est pas venu en personne pour rien.

-Oui, Monsieur, où avais-je la tête? Je vous dépose chez Monsieur.

-Ho, j'en ai marre de se boulot de merde. Hurla Marluxia en fermant son téléphone et son classeur tout en retirant ses lunettes. Saïx, avant de passer chez moi mon père souhaite que je passe prendre son dossier à la banque.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon et toi alors comment c'est passé ta journée?

-Ho bof, un TP sans toi qui m'a bien barbé. Je me souviens de ce TP quand on l'avait fait ensemble et je me suis rendu compte que personne ne parle plus dans la classe.

-Ho c'est rien, je sais que tu vas t'y faire. Dit tu travailles ce soir? Je voudrais aller au resto avec toi.

-Ouais, j'ai un client à 17h si tu veux on se retrouve à 19h 30 devant chez toi?

-Pas de problème. La voiture s'arrêta. Je reviens, trente secondes je vais chercher quelque chose et je reviens. Il s'approcha de Riku et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce soir tu auras un autre client si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Je n'ai qu'un client pour ce soir et ça ne changera pas. Mais j'ai du temps libre si tu veux. Dit il en le regardant langoureusement lui montrant qu'il n'accepterait aucun paiement de sa part. Marluxia lui sourit.

Il sortit de la voiture et alla dans la banque, en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard, un autre classeur sous le bras. Il rentra dans la voiture qui se dirigea vers chez lui.

Il sortit de la voiture remercia Marluxia et lui donna rendez vous chez lui.

La maison fut vide comme à son habitude, il déposa ses affaires de cours et alla prendre une douche, il se lava les cheveux avec insistance, comme si il voulait faire disparaître l'odeur de l'adolescent qu'il était et laisser place à celle de l'homme mur, il attrapa le savon de son père et s'en passa sur tout le corps, ce parfum d'homme qui était fort mais agréable lui rappela le parfum de Marluxia.

Il sourit à cette pensée et continua de se laver.

En sortant de la douche, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et la voix de son père retentit dans toute la maison dans un cris de colère.

-Riku! Qu'Est-ce que tu fous déjà à la maison?

-Rien, je vais partir papa, de dois sortir avec Marluxia et des copains!

-Je te préviens, je veux pas de toi ce soir ici, c'est bien compris?

-T'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois! Dans un murmure il laissa échapper ces quelques paroles plus pour lui-même que pour son père. Ok c'est bon!

Dans sa chambre Riku attrapa quelque vêtements de rechanges pour sa soirée avec son ami et avec son client.

Un sac caché derrière quelque affaire avec tout le nécessaire lui fit perdre du temps, à force de le changer de place de peur que sa mère ne le trouve, il ne savait jamais où il le mettait.

Dans la salle à manger, son père était assis devant la télé une bière à la main.

-Tu rentres à quelle heure?

-Je dors chez Marluxia.

-Encore? Je ne sais plus la dernière fois que tu as dormi à la maison, Marluxia doit bien t'apprécier, ou devrais je dire te supporter pour qu'il accepte de te laisser dormir tous les soirs chez lui et ses parents, ils en disent quoi?

-Heu, ses parents, heu… c'est vrai que le jeune homme avait toujours accepter de couvrir l'argenté pour se qui était de découcher chaque nuit, mais au bout d'un moment il était vrai que certaines questions devaient être posées. Mais il allait encore trouver une solution, de toute manière, une fois la porte franchit, il aurait oublier la discussion. Bon soir papa.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. mais tire bon sang tire. Il avait une fois de plus raison, son père était bien plus intéressé par la télé et le match que par se que lui disait son fils.

Un bon moyen de s'en tirer.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui suffit pour se rendre compte qu'il allait être en retard.

Dans sa poche, il fouilla et en sortit un morceau de papier, regardant l'adresse qui se trouvait non loin.

Il ne connaissait pas le client et n'avait parler avec lui que par téléphone.

Dès le départ, Riku savait qu'il s'entendrait bien, avec lui, sans complexe, pas efféminé et au contraire très masculin. Sa voix lui semblait très grave, en vérité, il avait peur d'une chose que ce client soit un mauvais coup, que ce ne soit qu'une farce.

De très mauvais goût certes, mais se n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il alla près de l'interphone et appuya sur le numéro indiqué sur le papier et la voix l'homme lui répondit. La porte s'ouvrit après un court échange.

Il monta et découvrit la porte ouverte et la maison dans le noir totale, son client lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait et qu'il était de nature pudique. Riku respectait parfaitement les petites contraintes de certains de ces clients. Des fois c'était trop difficile, mais là, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un caprice de puceau, il se mettait à la place de ce jeune homme et acceptait parfaitement. Se souvenant de la mauvaise expérience que fut sa première fois.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver la chambre et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

-L'argent est près de la porte d'entrée, tu le prendras en partant.

-Un nom peut être?

-Non. Rien. À moins que tu me donnes le tien.

-Non.

-Alors allons y.

Riku avait pour habitude d'être tendre avec les nouveaux. Surtout non initiés.

Celui là semblait particulièrement, prude. Il lui rappelait un peu Sora. Oui, vraiment, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui rappelait Sora. En fait, il soupçonnait que ce jeune homme soit en réalité son petit ami qui faisait appel à un expert pour lui montrer se qu'il devait faire lors d'un rapport sans se douter qu'il tomberait sur son amant.

Plus de doute, c'était lui. Obligé. Qui pouvait réagir de la sorte aux caresses de Riku? Et la petite cicatrice dans le bas du dos? Il l'avait déjà sentit quelque part et se ne pouvait être que chez Sora. Qui d'autre?

Il n'avait jamais vu Sora nu, mais savait qu'il avait déjà toucher cette cicatrice. Même si tous les éléments correspondaient, Riku se tu.

À quoi bon lui faire peur?

L'argenté commença à se déshabiller et tout en continuant cette entreprise, il touchait son partenaire qu'il rassurait et à qui il imposait ses règles fondamentales:

1 Toujours porter un préservatif  
2 C'est lui qui commande (seulement avec les nouveaux)  
3 Pas de réalisation de fantasmes aux goûts douteux…  
4 Aucun accessoire!  
Et enfin 5 Ne jamais l'embrasser, sauf si c'est lui qui le demande

L'autre ne sembla pas choqué des conditions imposer mais fut quand même interpeller par la 5ème règle qu'il trouvait stupide par rapport aux autres.

-Pourquoi la 5.

-C'est comme ça, j'ai un copain dans la vie, je ne voudrais pas me sentir mal en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais de coucher avec n'importe quel inconnu ne te gène en rien?

-C'est différent, je fais ça pour l'argent et surtout pour me défouler.

-Ha? Pas assez performant au lit?

-Puceau.

-Dommage.

-Je ne suis pas là pour étaler ma vie privée. Si on commençait? Il s'approcha de lui et commença à le caresser tout en lui retirant sensuellement la chemise qu'il portait jusqu'à lui retirer son pantalon et le pousser vers le lit.

Il tomba de tout son long sur le lit et laissa cour à l'imagination de Riku qui voyait le corps de Sora nu sur le lit. À défaut d'être nu, l'individu était grand et musclé se qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sora.

Peu importe du moment qu'il était bon. Après tout se n'était peut être même pas lui.

Il dégageait une odeur assez agréable, pas du celle du brun elle était adulte, comme lui, il devait avoir penser au parfum pour le rendre plus attirant et plus mature.

-Par où on commence? Demanda Riku. Sachant parfaitement que le nouveau client était puceau, avec la petite expérience qu'il s'était faite, il avait apprit à les reconnaître même si il ne le faisait jamais remarquer aux jeunes clients.

-Je ne sais pas. Par où tu commencerais avec ton copain?

-Hum, je pense que lui je commencerais par l'embrasser, il s'approcha de lui et arrêta ses lèvres près des siennes, il sentait la respiration du jeune homme contre sa bouche s'accélérer.

-Mais… tu ne vas pas m'embrasser? Tu… tu ne peux pas… c'est ta cinquième règle!

-Sauf si je le demande! Dit il sensuellement pour lui faire comprendre que de l'embrasser lui ne le gênerait pas du tout.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes aussi délicatement qu'il le put sentent que le jeune homme tremblait sous ses caresses. Il était crispé et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent il ne se décrispa pas pour autant, il fut même essoufflé lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Il voulut l'embrasser une autre fois mais se rendit compte qu'il était assez réticent à renouveler l'expérience alors avant d'arriver à ses lèvres il recula et commença à lui embrasser le cou pour continuer de descendre le long de son torse pour arriver jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer qu'il commença à enlever délicatement avec ses doigts agiles.

Riku sentit le jeune homme se raidir à l'idée de se retrouver totalement nu devant lui, même si ils étaient dans le noir, ça lui était difficile d'admettre ça. C'était déjà assez embarrassent de devoir faire appel à lui alors de devoir en plus se dévêtir ne le réjouissait pas.

-N'ai pas peur j'en ai vu d'autres, et je peux te dire que la pire chose que j'ai vu m'en a fait accepter beaucoup d'autres.

-C'est pas ça, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mettre nu devant quelqu'un. Un homme en l'occurrence.

-Tu vas voir, ça va aller, je sais que se n'ai pas facile de se détendre avec une personne qu'on ne connaît pas, mais je ne ferai rien qui ne te plaira pas. C'est ta première fois, je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas passer pour un débutent, mais ça va aller.

-Comment tu sais?

-L'expérience. J'ai été à ta place un jour et je sais se que tu ressens en ce moment, même si pour moi ça n'a pas été facile la première fois.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu veux des paroles ou des actes? Ils ne se voyaient pas, mais Riku savait qu'ils se fixaient, puis voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas l'argenté se pencha à nouveau sur la partie intime du client qui réagit immédiatement sous les caresses de ce dernier.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et commença à prendre soin de lui comme il se devait.

À plusieurs reprises durant leur ébat, Riku s'était attardé sur ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces et si sucrées, il aimait tellement ça qu'il ne s'était pas lasser d'y goûter et avait même penser le payer à la fin puisqu'il allait bientôt prendre plus de plaisir que lui dans cette relation.

Plus d'une fois le jeune homme avait réagit avec surprise et parfois dégoût de la première fois. Il avait eu aussi des petits moments de honte qu'il comprenait très bien, mais aussi et surtout des moments de pure plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et une telle jouissance à la fin.

Pour Riku aussi c'était étrange, l'odeur de la pièce lui paressait bien plus agréable que certaines autres fois et surtout il ne s'était pas sentit aussi épuiser depuis long temps. Depuis sa première fois avec Marluxia en fait. Il s'accorda même un moment de répit dans le lit de son client qui n'y vit aucun inconvénient, l'argenté se logea près de lui mais ce dernier le pris dans ses bras, le forçant, ou peut être pas tant que ça, à se mettre sur son torse, près de lui.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, Riku se rendit compte que finalement, le jeune homme commença à lui caresser l'épaule.

-En temps normal, ce genre d'attention n'est pas autorisés. Même en disant ça, Riku ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Je m'en doutait, mais j'avais envie de voir se que tu dirais.

-Rien, je ne dirais rien, c'est ta première fois et il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Franchement, tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

-Vraiment? Je sais pas, tu m'as donner l'impression de … de m'aimer, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, mais j'ai eu envie de te rendre se que tu me donnais bien que ça doit être loin de se que tu m'as donner. Je suis désolé.

-T'en fais pas, se que tu penses ne pas m'avoir donné, c'est compensé dans la paye. Même si je te promet qu'il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis plus sentit aussi fatigué à la fin. Et vraiment, ça fait du bien, la preuve que je me suis donné à fond et que j'ai vraiment aimé, merci à toi. Et puis dit toi que si je t'ai embrasser plusieurs fois comme je l'ai fait, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison.

Il leva la tête vers lui et vit un reflet d'une couleur indescriptible, c'était un mélange de vert et bleu dans lequel le bleu dominait largement.

Il se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Ils se levèrent ensemble tout en continuant de s'embrasser, le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Riku qui lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'habituel et comme un reflex. Une chose qu'il aurait toujours aimé lui faire et que malheureuse il ne lui avait jamais accorder et que jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il lui accorderait.

Pourtant il ne le connaissait pas et sentait que ses réactions lui était réservé. Ils se séparèrent et Riku attrapa ses vêtements qu'il commença à enfiler tout en convenant de leur prochain rendez vous pour dans deux semaines.

L'argenté posa ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement et s'en alla. Il trouva une enveloppe sur la table de l'entrée, il l'ouvrit et en retira une partie qu'il laissa sur la table puis s'en alla.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se sentit mal mais comment un inconnu pouvait il suggérer un tel engouement de sa part, même Marluxia ne l'avait jamais fait autant d'effet et savait que jamais Sora ne pourrait lui faire ça.

Et pourtant. Même si sa voix n'était pas la sienne, il lui semblait que c'était bel et bien Sora; la cicatrice en bas du dos, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que se soit sur lui qu'il l'ai remarqué, et une fois de plus il se dit que dans sa vie, des hommes nus il en avait vu des tas, mais jamais un homme étranger n'avait de cicatrice à cet endroit, c'était sûrement une personne proche de lui.

Il arriva chez lui tout en repesant à se qui venait de se passer et cherchait encore tous les points qui faisaient que cet homme ait pût être Sora.  
La couleur de ses yeux, les lèvres douces, mais le goût en revanche, c'était vraiment différent, en se qui concernait la manière de réagir, elle était bien loin d'être habituelle.  
Il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait laissée ouverte pour pouvoir passer en douce chez lui, puisque son père le croyait chez Marluxia, il ne pouvait quand même pas aller voir son meilleur ami après avoir fait l'amour avec l'un de ses clients.  
Il se glissa dans la douche et la prit en deux minutes. Pourtant tout en restant sous la douche, Riku repensa à ce moment, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi tourmenté par sa relation.  
Peut être parce qu'il se sentait coupable de, si se n'était pas Sora, l'avoir fait et d'avoir ressentit tant de plaisir avec un inconnu…  
Peut importe pour le moment il devait se vider l'esprit et aller rejoindre Marluxia, à lui il pourrait en parler et peu être trouver une solution.

**To be Continued **

* * *

**And This Is It...**

* * *

**Bon voilà, alors à plus pour la suite **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite. **

**Petite précision, "_And This Is It_" n'a rien à voir avec Mr. Jackson, se sont les paroles d'une chansons de Nightwish intitulée Dark Chest Of Wonders, la chanson commence par "_Once I Had A Dream, And This Is It."_ C'est la première chanson de l'album et elle l'ouvre comme pour présenter les chansons qui suivent comme étant le rêve du compositeur, alors je fais pareil à chaque début de fic . voilà pour la petite histoire, j'espère avoir répondu à Nema^^( Dans DOUBT dont la suite vient de sortir, j'ai éclairci les rapports entre Riku et Marluxia. je me suis dis que cette fic aurait pu être se qui se passait avant, mais ça ne marchait pas... j'ai donc laissé tomber^^)**

* * *

_**CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE FREE,**____**Chapitre 2**__**:**_

Marluxia était dans le restaurant chic dans lequel il emmenait toujours Riku depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, au lieu d'aller au McDo comme tous les ados de leur âge, ils allaient dans un restaurant trois étoiles coûteux.

Marluxia louchait sur son verre de vin alors qu'il attendait que le jeune argenté arrive. Il sentit une main peu délicate passer dans ses cheveux lui faisant presque renverser son verre de vin, il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu qui ne faisait aucune attention à l'attitude à observer lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un restaurant comme celui-là.

-Alors? Ta journée? Demanda Riku alors que l'autre reprit possession de son verre et le vida d'une traite.

-Merdique. Comme toujours. Si j'avais eu le choix, franchement j'aurais dit non à mon père pour travailler avec lui. C'est vraiment fatiguant. Et c'est que le début.

-Pauvre de toi. Je vais te plaindre. Il posa son coude sur la table et joua avec son morceau de pain. Heureusement que tu m'avais prêté ce téléphone, tu imagines que tu m'aurais fait attendre devant chez toi pour rien?

-Pauvre de toi. Je vais te plaindre. Se servant un autre verre que Riku empêcha de remplir entièrement, Marluxia paressait déprimer.

-Qu'et ce que tu as? T'es presque ivre, alors arrête de boire! Moi aussi j'aurais de bonnes raisons de le faire mais je m'abstiens!

-Je m'emmerde! J'ai une vie de merde et je sers à rien.

-Mais non, allez, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Mais c'est vrai quoi? Je ne fais rien de la journée à part lire des contrats, des dossiers de clients accorder des prêts et en refuser.

-C'est la vie. J'en ai une bonne! J't'avais parlé de ce nouveau client cet aprèm…

-Ouais. Et …

-Je crois que c'était Sora.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il soudainement réveillé.

-C'est trop, je te connais par cœur. En fait c'est après que je me suis dis que ça pouvait être lui. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je le connais.

-Tu le connais? T'as pas reconnu sa voix?

-Non, je la connais mais impossible de dire à qui elle est. C'est à cause de ça que je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Mais sinon, la façon de réagir, de parler , la timidité, c'était trop bizarre.

-Et au niveau du corps?

-Rien à voir. Il est plus grand que moi au niveau de la taille, il est mince, musclé. Ha oui et il a une cicatrice au dessus de la fesse droite. Je sais que je connais quelqu'un qui a une cicatrice là.

-Il y a des tas de gens qui ont des cicatrices. Je vois pas en quoi Est-ce que ça te fait dire que tu le connais.

-Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui ont des cicatrices là?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais que ça me dit quelque chose. À non, c'est Demyx qui à une tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche.

-Comment Est-ce que tu sais ça toi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Elle est tellement grosse qu'on la voit dépasser quand il met des tee-shirt trop courts.

-Mais bon, et au niveau performance?

-Je ne sais pas si Sora réagirait ainsi. J'ai vraiment aimé ce qui c'est passé. Tu imagines même pas comme j'étais crevé. Et j'ai vraiment trouvé ça génial.

-Mieux qu'avec moi?

-Peut être pas mieux, mais pas loin de toi. Je l'ai même embrassé et j'ai apprécié

-Et bien. Bon qu'Est-ce que tu vas prendre comme plat?

-Quoi c'est tout se que ça te fait? J'ai embrassé un mec, j'ai fait l'amour avec et c'était énorme. C'est tout se que tu trouves à dire?

-Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te fasse la morale? Ce mec t'as fait grimper aux rideaux et alors? Tu vas le revoir?

-Oui. Dans deux semaines normalement. Heureusement que c'était pas la semaine prochaine j'aurais pas pu c'est les heures de modules en spé… mais le problème c'est que j'ai trop l'impression que je trompe Sora.

-Tu peux me rappeler l'espèce de chose répugnante que tu appelles ton travail?

-C'est pas pareille. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux, comme si je le connaissais et que devant les autres entre nous c'était pas possible et que dans ces moments là on peut se retrouver et faire se qu'on peut pas faire devant les autres.

-Un peu comme nous?

-Oui m'enfin toi c'est pas pareille. Je crois que Sora est le seul dans le lycée à ne pas savoir se qu'on a déjà put faire…

-Vous avez choisis? Une fois le serveur partit, Riku et Marluxia ne parlèrent plus de cet incident entre l'argenté et l'inconnu. Pourtant, durant tout le repas, Riku n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui ça aurait put être en écoutant à moitié se que lui disait son ami. Comment avait il put aimer ça à tel point que ça le tourmentait deux heures après?

Il savait qu'il le connaissait et que la raison de tous ces questionnements, c'était uniquement qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir qui ça aurait put être.

L'une des seules personnes qui n'avait pas été exclues était Zexion et encore le doute planait.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Marluxia, comme toujours personne n'était là. Ils avaient l'appartement pour eux seuls.

L'argenté alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et enlever son haut qui lui tenait affreusement chaud avant d'aller affronter la folle envie de se défouler qu'avait l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet à table.

Riku attrapa sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac et alla se poser contre le montant de la porte de la chambre à coucher, buvant à petites gorgées, regardant Marluxia qui était allongé sur le lit, déjà nu.

Il regardait droit devant lui l'autre partie de la porte en réfléchissant alors que le garçon aux cheveux roses attendait impatiemment assis.

-Tu sais, c'est pas drôle si je ne peux même plus te déshabiller.

-Ho Riku, c'est bon ça va, tu ne vas pas penser à ça toute la nuit non?

-Excusez moi votre majesté si je suis perturbé! Marluxia se leva de son lit, traversa la chambre dont la baie vitrée n'avait même pas été cachée par les rideaux, laissant ainsi la possibilité à qui le voulait d'admirer le corps de Marluxia dans son intégralité, à la condition de se trouver au moins au 5ème étage de l'immeuble d'en face.

Il alla se caller devant le jeune argenté qui faisait mine de réfléchir pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de son hôte du soir.

Plaçant son avant bras au dessus de la tête de Riku il colla son visage au sien, sans pour autant l'embrasser ou le toucher. Il se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux qui le fuyaient. Finalement après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, ils se regardèrent durant un long moment jusqu'à se que Marluxia se rapproche une fois de plus de Riku mais pour que cette fois, son corps soit collé dans son intégralité à celui de l'argenté.

-Riku. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça te tracasse autant? Hein? Tu as fait l'amour avec un homme que tu ne connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui sait et tu as aimé. Qu'Est-ce que tu cherches? Savoir qui c'est pour qu'il puisse te redonner autant de plaisir? Tu commences déjà à ne plus rien ressentir quand tu fait l'amour alors tu cherches des sensations fortes?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes, c'est stupide. C'est juste que je sais qui sait… sans pouvoir mettre une nom et un visage sur l'individu. Tu imagines si c'est quelqu'un que je connais bien? Comment je vais lui annoncer?

-Arrête de te poser des questions. Tu verras bien. Et puis tu peux toujours le lui demander.

-Je lui ai demander son non mais il voulait le mien en échange.

-Et moi j'ai quoi en échange d'un gros bisou bien langoureux?

-Le droit de changer de marque de chewing-gum tu sens l'alcool. Il s'approcha quand même de lui, frôlant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses le collait toujours un peu plus contre le montant de la porte.

Passant l'une de ses mains dans son dos, le faisant frissonner à cause de leur température, redonnant de la vigueur à Riku, laissant tomber tous ses interrogations à propos de son inconnu.

Le lendemain matin, Riku se réveilla seul dans le lit de son ami et se redit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié ces affaires de cours pour la journée et que en plus de ça, il avait un bac blanc de Chimie qui coptait coef 5 dans la moyenne dont il ignorait toute la leçon.

Il regarda l'heure:6h48. Il avait le temps de passer chez lui et de prendre ses affaires de revoir vite fait mais alors vite fait sa leçon et prendre une douche, tout cela en douce bien évidement pour ne pas réveiller son père qui ne travaillait qu'à 10h.

Il prit un morceau de papier et laissa un mot à Marluxia sur le bureau.

Il s'habilla et partit en direction de chez lui et en chemin se rendit compte qu'il apercevait de là le bâtiment dans lequel il avait fait la rencontre de son mystérieux amant. Comme par magie, toutes ses questions revinrent le harceler lui faisant oublier de rentrer chez lui discrètement.

Il ouvrit la porte sans faire attention au bruit quelle pouvait faire, se dirigea dans sa chambre tout en repensant à son ascension dans l'immeuble, fit son sac et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau.

Son réveil sonna. En temps normal c'était l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait quand il se décidait à aller à l'école en prenant bien son temps pour déjeuner et bien se saper. En sortant de la douche il se regarda dans le miroir et vit un cheveux rose traîner encore dans l'un des siens. Marluxia avait tendance à perdre ses cheveux aussi facilement que les clefs de son appartement, contrairement à se qu'on pouvait penser le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très désordonné contrairement à Riku qui la plus part du temps pensait à tous les moindres détails. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire. En fait, ils formaient un quatuor parfait quand ils étaient tous les quatre: Axel, Demyx, Marluxia et lui.

La bande des terminales S. Inséparables jusqu'à ce que…

Demyx avait le même age que Marluxia contrairement à Riku qui était le cadet avec deux ans de moins qu'eux et donc quatre ans de différence avec le plus vieux Axel qui avait redoubler pas mal de classes.

Marluxia avait rencontré Axel dans la cour de recrée au primaire ce dernier ayant redoublé sa première classe pleurait dans son coin et le garçon aux cheveux roses avait eu un excès de gentillesse et l'avait consolé.

En se qui concernait Demyx, il était le souffre douleur de Marluxia jusqu'à se qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans la même classe après le deuxième redoublement du roux. Quand ils arrivèrent en 3ème, Riku les rejoignit avec deux ans d'avance. Il était de loin le meilleur de la classe et de tout le collège, il était certain qu'il allait être le seul des quatre à avoir un avenir brillant, non pas que Marluxia lui ne le pourrait pas à cause de l'argent de son père, Demyx était un élève normal voir même bon mais tout de même très loin du niveau excellent de l'argenté à l'inverse d'Axel qui lui ne demandait qu'à faire un bac pro et se retrouver dans la vie active le plus vite possible. Il s'était même vu devenir SOLDAT, ou Turk comme son grand frère qui lui non plus n'avait pas été très doué à l'école.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui le forçait à faire des études pour rattraper ses erreurs que ses parents n'avaient pas corrigées.

Trois ans, ils n'étaient amis avec Riku que depuis trois ans et pourtant ils avaient tous l'impression de le connaître comme leur poche.

Mais tout changea quand la mère de Riku commença à tomber malade. Marluxia était le seul dans la confidence des moyens qu'utilisait Riku pour payer les frais médicaux. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'auraient les autres en l'apprenant, alors il ne le dit à personne.

Malheureusement, il perdit l'amitié du roux pour une toute autre raison, mais préférait celle là que d'avoir à lui révéler son secret.

Oui, il n'avait que 17ans et était prostitué. Mais il le devait bien, son père travaillait comme un dingue pour payer le loyer avec la misère qu'il gagnait chaque mois en tant que maçon. Riku prétendait travailler dans un resto pas loin de son lycée, par chance son père n'avait jamais cherché à vérifier.

Après ces petites réflexions il sortit de la douche pour se diriger gracieusement vers sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester le Mercredi. 4heures de Bac blanc quelle angoisse.

Il attrapa ses cours et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il trouva la liste de formules qu'il avait écrite l'année passée pour réviser son épreuve et trouva tout bien plus clair.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour réviser plus, il sortit de la maison bien plus discrètement qu'à son retour avec son sac et tous ces accessoires utiles pour réaliser le test.

Il arriva devant le lycée et alla rejoindre immédiatement sa classe au troisième étage pour avoir les bonnes places, c'est-à-dire au fond, ni pour tricher ni aider les autres, mais pour être tranquille. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter c'était que le prof regarde se qu'il avait répondu, dans l'hypothèse où se serait faux, qu'allait ils se dirent pendant le reste de l'épreuve?

Vexen arriva et laissa entrer les élèves un par un dans la salle leur donnant malheureusement des places qu'ils devaient respecter.

Riku lui se trouvait au milieu de la classe, une chance pour lui, une fois le sujet retourné il se dit qu'il était mal, il avait eu les formules sous les yeux trente minutes plus tôt mais ne se rappelait plus de rien, il lui fallait faire les calcules pour arriver à ces fins et trouver les réponses et les formules malencontreusement oubliées. Il se pencha et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la dite calculatrice

Comment allait il faire? Tous les calcules à la mains? Il n'avait plus trop le choix. C'était partit pour quatre heures de travail intensif.

Il s'était coupé du monde et dans sa tête, pas de Sora, pas de Marluxia, pas d'inconnu super bon au pieu… que des chiffres, des formules des résultat d'expériences, des molécules et autres…

Quand la sonnerie retentie au bout de quatre heures, Riku n'avait pas encore finit, il lui manquait un petit exercice de rien du tout. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil et répondit se qui lui passa par la tête.

En ramassant la copie du jeune argenté, Vexen vit la copie double qui lui servait de brouillon pleine de calcules dans tous les sens, écrient à la vertical ou à l'horizontal, à l'envers et en diagonal, des ratures et des réponses entourées… il regarda Riku et lui demanda:

-Pas de calculatrice?

-Non.

-Et bien on verra se que ça donne. Son air méprisant donna envie à l'argenté de lui vomir dessus. Réaction certes excessive mais tellement… nécessaire.

Avant que tous les élèves ne sortent il leur annonça:

-Mardi prochain je ne suis pas là, mais mon collègue qui vous prend en module l'après midi vous fait une fleur, n'ayant pas cours le matin, il vous remplace les heures de creux du matin par les cours de l'après midi.

-On finit à 3 heure quoi. Demanda Heyner.

-Si ça vous parait plus clair… les élèves sortir dans un fracas sans nom, demandant à son camarade se qu'il avait répondu à telle ou telle question. Lui, se contenta de rentrer chez lui et de téléphoner à son client de 15heure pour confirmer l'endroit.

Il décida avant de rentrer chez lui de passer prendre de quoi manger vite fait, se rendant donc dans le centre de la ville, il passa devant le grand bâtiment de la Shin-Rha. Il avait promis à sa mère que si il avait son Bac, il irait travailler dans un endroit comme celui-là, après une bonne formation.

Alors qu'il attendait dans la queue du supermarché, il vit Demyx passer avec un groupe de Soldat dans le magasin.

Riku paya et alla à sa rencontre.

-Demyx!

-Riku? Et bien, si je m'attendais à te voir ici. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Je prends à manger, 4 heures de Bac blanc en chimie, sa creuse et toi alors? Tu es dans le SOLDAT maintenant?

-Affirmatif. Et je ne compte pas rester 3ème classe toute ma vie, je veux devenir général!

-Je te souhaite bonne chance.

-Moi aussi. Riku sortit après avoir parlé à son ami, il se rendit chez lui et rangea ses courses dans le frigo qui criait famine.

Comme toujours, son père ne rentra pas le midi, le laissant seul avec son plat de pâtes réchauffé et regarda les devoirs qu'il avait à faire. Disserte de philo depuis deux semaines sur « Suis-je responsable de se dont je ne suis pas conscient? »

Et bien, ça promettait il avait deux heures pour y réfléchir puis toute la nuit pour le faire. Il vérifia si il n'avait pas autre chose à faire et se mit dans sa chambre pour bosser, il avait vraiment perdu le rythme de travailler. Il eu de la chance et finit la rédaction avant que son père ne rentre à 15 heure. Comme tous les jours.

-Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour. Il faut aller faire les cours Riku.

-J'y suis déjà allé. Et je t'ai mis un truc dans le four t'aura qu'à l'allumer quand tu as faim. Je vais chez Sora.

-Riku je dois te parler. Riku allait fermer la porte quand il entendit la réplique de son père, il la referma mais resta du même côté et alla voir son père.

-On m'a demander de faire un chantier loin d'ici, je pourrais pas être là pour un bon moment, mais je ne peux pas refuser, je suis payé beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal et tu sais qu'on à besoin d'argent… tu devras rester seul à la maison. Ça te dérange pas?

-J'irai chez Marluxia t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Tu es sûr?

-Ouais, y a pas de soucis.

-D'accord, à quelle heure tu rentres ce soir?

-Je sais pas je risque de rentrer tard.

-Je me demande comment Est-ce que tu fais pour sortir et ne pas dépenser d'argent.

-On ne sort pas pour se bourrer la gueule. Je n'achète pas grand-chose. Bon je te laisse je vais être en retard.

-Bonne soirée mon fils. Riku ferma la porte. Il venait d'avoir la conversation la plus longue depuis pas mal de temps et qu'il l'ai appelé mon fils lui donna du baume au cœur. Son père l'estimait donc encore.

Il alla à son point de rendez vous avec son client dans un bâtiment appartenant à la Shin-Rha et il arriva demanda la chambre 358 et on lui indiqua la suite présidentielle au 5ème étage. Il fut surpris de se qu'on venait de lui apprendre.

Il était déjà venu une fois, c'était l'appartement dans lequel Axel et son frère vivaient. Il avait visité l'intérieur de l'appartement de fonction de son frère et se rappelait qu'il était immense, c'était plus le QG des employés de la Shin-Rha. Il se doutait qu'il allait avoir affaire avec un membre des Turks ou un Soldat peut être même un au gradé vu la suite qui avait été réservée. Resrevée ou occupée à plein temps? Il verrait bien.

Il prit l'ascenseur et celui-ci allait en direction du 3ème étage alors qu'il allait au 5ème. Quand la port s'ouvrit il se retrouva face à un homme roux en uniforme noir. Un Turk. Reno. Le frère d'Axel. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui, c'était bien le moment que quelqu'un qui le connaissait le voit dans un endroit comme celui-là alors qu'il était en « mission ».

-Tient Riku. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ho. Salut Reno, heu… trouver une excuse, vite vite… je suis livreur et on a passé commande dans une chambre ici. Alors je livre… Wha, il l'ait échappé belle. Il devra la garder celle là.

-Ha… bien. Un blanc s'installa tandis que le roux monta dans l'ascenseur. Il ne pouvait rien dire, après tout ils ne se connaissaient qu'entant qu'ami d'une connaissance. Et depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Axel, Riku n'était plus vraiment la bienvenue chez lui. Reno voulut combler le blanc en demandant précipitamment:

-Quelle chambre?

-358.

-Ho.

-Oui, 358. Il répondit aussi vite que la question lui avait été posée.

-C'est l'appart' du Boss, je me demande se qu'il à commander de bon….

-Quelque chose de très coûteux à en croire la note. Riku s'amusait de la situation et du double sens que venait de prendre la conversation.

-J'ai rendez vous chez lui d'ailleurs.

-Tu crois pas que je vais vous déranger?

-Mais non, pas du tout. La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent sortirent ensemble pour aller devant l'unique porte de l'étage qui lui appartenait entièrement. C'était le patron après tous. Le patron des Turks… il devait être puissant.

Reno frappa à la porte et on lui donna l'ordre d'entrer, se qu'il fit sans attendre et invita Riku à en faire de même alors qu'une femme était en train de sortir avec plusieurs dossiers.

-Patron, vous m'avez demandé!

-Oui. Dit il en regardant nerveusement sa montre. Riku suivit Reno dans un grand bureau luxurieux et très spacieux.

-Heu… le livreur est là.

-Le quoi? Dit il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Reno tout en restant assis. Ho le livreur… oui. J'avais oublié. Vous êtes en avance. Dit il en regardant sur son bureau. Reno, la demande de mission des 3ème classes sous le commandement de Angeal est refusée.

-Et…

-Tu vas l'annoncer à Lazard.

-Hey je suis pas votre larbin!

-Reno!

-Oui, c'est bon, ça va. Reno sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux autres hommes. Disant un au revoir au jeune argenté. Une fois la porte fermée, le patron lui demanda.

-Tu le connais?

-Le frère d'un … ami. Riku regarda enfin l'homme qui lui avait fait une commande pour se rendre compte que c'était en effet un homme puissant, mais dans le genre, il avait tapé haut: Rufus Shin-Rha. Le blond en face de lui le regarda et vit qu'il était surpris de voir en face de qui il était.

-Bien, un livreur? Bonne tactique. En revanche, je pense qu'il va y avoir un problème. Riku pencha sa tête sur le côté? D'un coup, il se rendit compte de qui il avait devant lui et plus précisément des droits et pouvoirs qu'il pouvait exercer sur lui. Son job n'était pas vraiment autorisé… J'imagine que tu n'es pas majeur…

-Non. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon mentir en face d'un homme comme lui et se dit qu'il ne devait rien lui cacher, même les raisons de ses actions. Mais si je fais ça c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'argent pour aider mon père à payer les frais médicaux de ma mère qui est dans le coma depuis deux ans. Son salaire ne lui permet pas de subvenir à tous nos besoin, lui croit que je travaille dans un restaurant mais…

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'empêche de travailler dans un restaurant? Lui demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains, les coudes sur le bureau et la tête sur celles-ci.

-Je ne toucherais pas assez d'argent, alors que là, je peux choisir moi-même mes prix en fonction de combien je vais avoir besoin et du nombre de clients.

-Astucieux. Mais illégale. Je devrais te dénoncer à la police.

-Vous avez fait appel à moi, c'est illégale aussi. Un homme de votre envergure serait gravement affaiblit par un scandale comme celui-là, en plus avec un homme alors que la moitié des femmes de la ville se damneraient pour vous épouser.

-Est-ce que tu serais entrain de me menacer?

-… Riku se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait employer pour parler à Rufus et s'excusa, se n'était pas du tout son intention, il avait répondu comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre client ou même avec Marluxia.

-J'imagine que cet argent est bien utiliser alors je fermerai les yeux sur ta « profession », en se qui concerne ton âge, même si tu avais été une femme j'aurais refuser de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi.

-Je vais avoir 18ans dans deux mois.

-Bien, d'ici là, considère moi comme client indisponible. Tu me plais, et une fois que tu m'auras gentiment conseiller quelqu'un que je pourrai contacter en attendant, je serais heureux de te donner de l'argent pour tes services.

-Merci -Rha. Il s'inclina. Le remerciant ainsi et lui montrant le respect qu'il lui portait. Le président lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller et sortit du bureau et vit que Reno était encore là, attendant de pouvoir rentrer une fois de plus dans le bureau pour demander quelque chose.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps, il manquait quelque chose? Je me demandais s'il ne t'étais pas arrivé un problème.

-Qu'Est-ce qui aurait pût m'arriver dans le bureau le plus sécurisé de toute la ville?

-Bah, je ne sais pas… bon à plus Ri-Chan.

-Ha non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

-Bin, pourquoi? Axel le fait bien. Axel? Axel parlait de lui à Reno en employant ce surnom? Il voulut demander au roux, mais il était déjà entré dans le bureau, une chose à raconter à Marluxia. Il sortit du bâtiment et lorsqu'il était devant la grande porte, là où entrait et sortait un flot de SOLDAT, Turks et autres bureaucrates, son téléphone vibra. Une chance que son rendez vous avait été annulé. Il regarda l'écran et répondit:

-Allô?

-Tu te souviens de moi? Mardi…

-… Riku fut surpris. Il ne répondit pas, laissant un silence embarrassant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Pardon, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir que moi comme client…

-Non, c'est pas ça, je vois bien qui tu es, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rappelles.

-Ça te dit qu'on se retrouve avant la semaine prochaine?

-Hum… oui. Quand es tu libre?

-Je pensais à Mardi, même endroit même heure.

-Hum… Riku réfléchit. «Mardi prochain je ne suis pas là, mais mon collègue qui vous prend en module l'après midi vous fait une fleur, n'ayant pas cours le matin, il vous remplace les heures de creux du matin par les cours de l'après midi.

-On finit à 3 heure quoi » Pas de problème. J'ai hâte de te revoir.

-Moi aussi. Bye…

-Bye. Il raccrocha et se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir cours ce Mardi sinon il n'aurait pas put voir le jeune homme une nouvelle fois. Il lui fallait dès maintenant trouver un moyen pour trouver qui s'était, ce ne devait pas être compliqué. Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et décrocha pour répondre à Marluxia.

-Mais où tu es? Ton père m'a dit que tu n'étais pas chez toi et personne ne t'as vu. Qu'Est-ce que tu fous? Pourquoi t'a pas répondu avant?

-Heu… j'étais chez un client et tu ne vas pas me croire quand je te dirais qui c'est.

-J'ai pas le temps de rire Riku je passe te prendre, t'es où?

-Devant la tour Shin-Rha.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous là bas?

-Je t'ai dis que t'allais pas me croire.

-Bon, je suis là dans deux minutes, tu ne bouges pas. Le plus âgé raccrocha laissant l'autre surpris avec son téléphone dans sa main. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait?

Pendant qu'il attendait, Riku regarda autour de lui et vit une équipe du SOLDAT renter dans le bâtiment, à sa tête le Général Sephiroth. Il le regarda passer devant lui avec tous ses soldats qui semblaient rentrer exténuer alors que le général lui, se tenait droit comme toujours comme si la fatigue qui avait touché les soldats ne l'avait pas atteint.

Le regard insistant de Riku sur le plus vieux intrigua l'autre argenté qui donna l'ordre à ses troupes de rentrer et de déposer le bilan des pertes et le compte rendu de la mission à un certain Lazard. Quand il se rendit compte que c'était lui que le général regardait, le jeune argenté détourna le regard, faisant semblant de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule, se qui se passa réellement puisque Marluxia venait d'apparaître et de hurler son nom pour se faire voir de son ami.

-Riku! Vient on s'en va.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi t'es si pressé?

-Y a un problème à l'hôpital avec ta mère. Ton père te chercher de partout et jusqu'à maintenant il était impossible de te joindre, ça fait une heure que tout le monde te cherche.

-Pardon, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas. Viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Alors que son ami le tirait par le poignet, il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au général qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant toutes sa conversation avec le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Il monta dans la voiture et oublia soudainement les regards que lui jetait le Soldat et se concentra sur se que lui disait Marluxia à propos de sa mère. Il semblait qu'elle avait fait une embolie et que son sang ne circulait plus correctement dans ses veines, ne menant pas suffisamment d'oxygène à son cerveau.

Riku ne bougeait plus, il se contentait de fixer son meilleur ami qui voyait bien qu'il était loin d'écouter se qu'il disait, beaucoup trop choqué de se qu'il venait d'apprendre et surtout se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir été là et joignable pour rassurer son père.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Riku ne voulu pas sortir de la voiture, il fallut à Marluxia l'aide de Saïx pour le raisonner et lui faire comprendre que son père avait besoin de lui.

-Je ne veux pas y aller seul. Furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à dire. Voyant qu'il allait craquer ou se mettre à pleurer, il le serra dans ses bras, frottant énergiquement son dos, essayant de le réconforter, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Après lui avoir dit des mots doux et rassurant, il s'éloigna de lui et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Pourtant c'est seul que Riku dut affronter les couloirs calmes de l'hôpital où se trouvait sa mère.

Il s'approcha de l'accueil pour demander où se trouvait sa mère, malheureusement la femme ne lui donna pas l'information, prétextant une heure trop tardive pour les visites.

-Ma mère est dans le coma depuis deux ans. Je ne vais pas la fatiguer en allant la voir. Elle a eu un problème, je veux voir le médecin, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a!

-Je regrette mon garçon, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Revient demain.

-Mon père est là haut, il est seul et je ne veux pas le laisser, il est fragile.

-Écoute moi, je sais que ça doit être dure pour toi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser passer sans autorisation! Son ton était devenu ferme et déterminé. Comment allait il faire pour monter et voir dans quel état était sa mère, sans parler de son père. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? Tu n'as pas d'autorisation, tu ne montes pas.

-Il a la mienne. Une vois grave avec bien plus d'assurance que celle de la femme mais avec pourtant beaucoup moins de colère raisonna dans les oreilles de Riku. Quand il se tourna pour voir à qui il avait affaire, il ne put voir qu'un torse parfaitement musclé où deux lanières en cuire se croisèrent. Il leva les yeux un peu plus haut et se retrouva nez à nez avec le général Sephiroth.

-Heu oui oui, très bien général, je… dans ce cas… troisième étages chambre 358.

Sephiroth prit Riku par l'épaule et le poussa gentiment vers l'ascenseur, une fois à l'intérieur, Riku lui dit:

-Merci. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Ne dit plus rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

-Tu es le fils de Cissnei Zan'shi?

-Heu… oui. C'est ma mère.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était dans le coma depuis un petit moment?

-Je ne veux pas vous paraître impolie Général mais en quoi cela vous concerne? Séphiroth posa sa main dans les cheveux de Riku, les caressant ainsi, et descendant jusqu'à son visage.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement. Tu as les mêmes mimiques qu'elle.

-Vous connaissez ma mère?

-Hum… il se redressa et repris sa posture juste avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre. Le grand argenté sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée, laissant Riku avec ses questions sans réponses. La porte se referma et il n'eu pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton pour rouvrir la porte qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le 5ème étage. Appuyant le plus vite possible sur le bouton 3 pour redescendre, la porte s'ouvrit au 5ème pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon avec sa mère qui était en fauteuil roulant. Riku s'avança pour l'aider à rentrer, la jeune femme le remercia, puis la porte se referma, les menant ainsi vers le troisième étage.

L'argenté descendit enfin et se précipita vers la chambre, il vit le Général et son père discuter assez vivement. Son père lui parut minable à côté du Soldat, il n'était pas très grand et rondouillard, très négligé, toujours en habit de travail, sale et plein de ciment partout, ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés et une barbe de trois jours sur ses joues le rendait encore plus minable comparé à la prestance et à la carrure du Général.

Il ralentit le pas et commença à entendre des brides de leur conversation.

-…pas le droit. C'était se qu'elle voulait et vous vous le saviez!

-Je n'ai fait que l'aider à passer. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour reprendre se qui est à moi. Je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. C'est remarquable rien qu'en le regardant.

-Papa? Général? Il y a un problème.

-Pas du tout mon fil, le général allait partir.

-Merci encore Général.

-Je t'en pris Riku. Il passa devant lui et s'en alla, laissant son manteau flotter derrière lui, imposant au jeune homme un frisson dans le dos. Son père lui cachait quelque chose et il allait savoir quoi mais il avait d'autre priorité.

-Alors, comment elle va?

-Mieux. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout est sous contrôle, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

-Tu es sûr elle ne craint rien?

-Je te dis que ça va aller Riku. On rentre.

Dans la voiture, Riku ne dit pas un mot, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait tellement de questions à poser à son père qu'il ne savait pas par où il allait commencer. Finalement il lui demanda:

-Dit, tu le connaissait le Général?

-Sephiroth? Oui. Très bien.

-Hum. Comment il connaissait maman? Il m'a dit que je lui ressemblait.

-Quoi? Il freina violement, heureusement il n'y avait personne sur la route. Riku, ne le laisse plus jamais s'approcher de toi c'est clair?

-Heu… oui. Enfin, pourquoi?

-Il pourrait te dire des choses qui ne sont pas vrai pour te faire du mal.

-Il m'a parut au contraire très gentil.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir par les apparences, c'est un très bon manipulateur et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, c'est comme ça, ne t'approche plus de lui un point c'est tout. Il repassa la première et continua sa route pour rentrer chez eux.

Quand ils furent rentés, le jeune homme se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de moment aussi long avec son père. Avec son métier, il partait souvent très tôt et rentrait très tard se qui faisait que Riku était souvent seul à la maison et quand son père était là, c'était lui qui était en vadrouille chez un client où chez Marluxia. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se coucha immédiatement sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel.

Que pouvait bien faire Sephiroth? Pourquoi lui et son père avaient ils l'air de ne pas s'entendre? Son père lui cachait un secret et ça Riku ne le supportait pas. Certes, lui aussi cachait des choses à son géniteur, mais c'était pour son bien , qu'Est-ce qui serait bon pour lui de ne pas savoir? Il allait devoir mettre au clair cette histoire. Il ne pourrait pas retourner à la tour Shin-Rha avant un bon moment avec une bonne raison, alors se décida de laisser tomber ça pour le moment, qu'il était préférable, dans l'immédiat de dormir un peu et de réfléchir à ça le lendemain, à tête reposée.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Voilà à plus

Ryuuketsu-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite. bonne lecture, merci de vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait plaisir. vraiment plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

**Call Me When You'Re Free: Chapitre 3**

Jeudi, la pire journée de la semaine, 8heure-midi, 15heure 17heure. Reprendre le chemin de l'école après tant de temps sans y avoir mit les pieds était dur. Concilier son boulot et ses heures de cours devenait difficile à gérer d'autant plus qu'il devait annuler des rendez-vous pour aller en cours.

Le client de midi allait sûrement arriver avant lui et râler parce qu'il serait en retard, la matinée commençait bien, bonne journée en perspective. Il allait devoir courir dans tous les sens et n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de rentrer se changer pour enlever cet uniforme affreux avant d'aller travailler. Il prévu donc des vêtements de rechanges qu'il devrait mettre dans son sac et porter pendant le rendez vous. Que dirait le client en le voyant arriver habiller avec l'uniforme de l'école?

Il alla dans la douche et chercha qui allait être son client. Il avait un nom étrange, Xigbar. Il s'attendait à tout, il lui était arrivé d'en voir des vertes et des pas mures avec certains clients, maintenant plus rien de le surprenait.

Une fois sa douche prise, son sac fait, ses affaires préparées, Riku se dirigea vers la porte de la maison en silence pour ne pas réveiller son père. Il attrapa dans le pot à parapluie trois ou quatre préservatifs et s'en alla. Oui, cachette stupide, mais là au moins, il savait que son père ne viendrait pas les chercher, dans sa chambre c'était trop risqué, il l'avait déjà fouillée plus d'une fois à la recherche de dogue ou autre et savait qu'il était plus astucieux de cacher ce genre de chose dans des endroits là où son père n'irait pas y mettre son nez.

Sur le chemin qui le menait au lycée, il regarda les alentours et constata qu'il était encore très tôt et que personne ne se trouvait dans les rues, un léger courrant d'air traversa sa chemise le faisant frissonner, il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. À cet instant précis il se sentait libre, le vent le poussait et le transperçait, il devait sans doute paraître ridicule, mais il se sentait bien. Il regarda les couleurs du soleil illuminer la ville en se levant, réveillant petit à petit tous les habitants.

Il continua son chemin, ne cherchant pas se mettre en retard, il regarda le paysage avec un nouvel œil. Pourtant il ne s'était pas passer grand-chose, mis à part sa mère hier, pas grand chose ne s'était produit. Sa rencontre avec le Général Séphiroth ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça, rien ne méritait son engouement soudain pour cette journée. Comme si quelque chose de particulier devait arriver et qu'il s'y préparait.

Une fois arrivée devant le lycée, il franchit la grille et se dirigea vers le lieu où se réunissait son groupe. Personne, il était donc le premier à être arrivé.

Au bout de dix minutes, les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la cours et le premier à venir vers lui fut Sora qui accorda à Riku un long baiser langoureux en raison du peu de monde présent dans les alentours.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est toi qui dit ça Riku, mais quand on a des heures d'études ensemble, tu t'en vas. C'est normal qu'on ne se voit que de temps en temps.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis payé à l'heure dans ce maudit resto, je ne peux pas me permette de manquer, la moindre minute est payée.

-Ouais, dit il peu convaincu de l'excuse que venait de lui fournir le jeune homme.

-Et toi ta semaine?

-Bien, je dirais même plutôt pas mal, Mardi était une trop bonne journée, j'ai eu cours que le matin et que de 8 heure à 10 heure, c'était génial.

-Mardi? Et tu as fait quoi de ta longue journée? Riku commença à devenir suspicieux. C'était prévu depuis longtemps ou vous avez été prévenu au dernier moment?

-Un peu des deux en fait, on savait qu'on avait pas cours l'après-midi, mais le matin, c'était une bonne surprise. Alors on est allé manger en ville et après on est allé chez Roxas.

-Vers quelle heure tu es parti?

-Pourquoi? T'as l'air inquiet. Riku lui fit signe que tout allait bien et l'encouragea à continuer. Je sais pas vers 18 heure. En plus Roxas à déménagé, tu sais dans le nouvel appart près de chez toi.

-Les bâtiments Roses?

-Non, ceux juste en face? Il ne lui aurait manqué plus que ça, d'avoir été dans le même immeuble que Sora et les autres. Même si tout coïncidait, rien ne prouvait que c'était lui. Pour l'heure en revanche, il avait sûrement donner une heure au hasard, 15 heure, Riku se serait poser des questions. Du moins c'est se qu'il pensa si son petit ami venait à lui cacher des choses.

Il le sera un peu plus contre lui. Se disant qu'il pourrait vérifier Mardi prochain si ses pensés étaient les bonnes. Il se sentit bien contre lui, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, ce fut apaisé qu'il le quitta. Son odeur et sa douceur était quelque chose qui lui manquait dans les relations qu'il pouvait avoir avec ces clients. Même avec Marluxia, il ne retrouvait pas la douceur dont Sora pouvait faire preuve avec lui dans la moindre petite caresse aussi rare qu'elle fut.

En rentrant dans la salle de cours, La prof de Philo commença par leur parler des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait face à certains élèves et qu'un changement de comportement serait souhaitable. S'en suivit durant une heure un débat sur les règles à appliquer dans un établissement comme le leur et notamment en cours de Philo, laissant à Riku la possibilité de se reposer.

Son téléphone vibra, il regarda sans aucune discrétion, sachant que la prof ne le regardait pas, et se rendit compte qu'un client souhaitait le voir de 16 heure à 17 heure. Vérifiant que son emploi du temps correspondait aux attentes de l'homme, il se rendit compte qu'il devrai sécher les cours pour aller le rejoindre. Que devait il faire? Demander conseil à Marluxia. C'était la seule chose à faire. Même si venant du jeune homme il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Alors, il se raisonna et demanda à son client si il pouvait déplacer le rendez vous d'une heure. Celui-ci accepta, il en fut ravit.

Le cours se finit alors que l'argenté n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir son sac, il se dirigea vers la salle d'anglais pour deux heures intensives de blabla. La moitié des élèves de la classe ne comprenait pas le moindre mot, laissant la moyenne de la classe planer entre le 6 et le 8. Seul Zexion, (comme toujours et dans toutes circonstances), Axel et lui, comprenaient se que demandait la prof et russisaient à avoir des bonnes notes aux Bac Blancs.

Le jeune scientifique, avait tout apprit dans les livres et ne laissait aucun mot au hasard, se compliquant souvent la vie avec chaque formule de grammaire qui pouvait être utile dans une phrase aussi simple que : « The document may be an extract form a novel »

Axel quant à lui avait toujours parler anglais d'aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, la seule matière où il avait 19 de moyenne était bel et bien l'anglais, sa langue paternelle. Il avait même des expressions qui lui restaient dans le langage courrant comme, Well well well ou encore son grand classique Got it Momorized? Riku lui y allait au feeling et à la mémoire, tous se qu'il avait en tête lui venait des chansons et des textes trouvés sur Internet. La première heure fut ennuyeuse, comme la deuxième, malgré la pause entre les deux, permettant à Riku de rejoindre Sora et les autres, le cours ne fut pas plus attractif.

Finalement, le prof de maths les laissa sortir avant, prétextant des copies à corriger, plutôt que d'avouer que lui comme tous les élèves, mourrait de faim, sur les coup de 11h45 il laissa tout le monde s'en aller. Riku fit un petit détour par les toilettes pour enfiler ses vêtements, se rafraîchir et se recoiffer convenablement.

Il eu donc la chance de se retrouver à l'heure à son rendez vous. L'hôtel dans lequel il devait retrouver Xigbar était luxuriant, quand il arriva dans le hall plein de dorures et de tableaux coûteux, un homme en uniforme vint à sa rencontre et lui proposa ses services pour le débarrasser de ses affaires mais Riku lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu un homme nommé Xigbar. Il lui demanda de le suivre et à ce moment là il se demanda quelle tête il pouvait avoir. Le jeune homme demanda à Riku de patienter dans un petit vestibule semblant être attenant à un restaurant affichant à son menu un plat qui malgré la probable qualité des ingrédients ne donnait pas plus envie de manger qu'à la cantine du lycée. L'homme revint le voir et le pria de le suivre à l'intérieur du restaurant, l'informant:

-Il va vous rejoint dans quelque instant, veuillez attendre ici qu'il ait finit avec ses occupations. En attendant, l'hôtel vous offre un repas. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas mangé?

-Heu… non en effet.

-Alors je vous laisse choisir. Il lui donna la carte et s'en alla. Ce jeune homme va vous prendre en charge. À ce moment là, un autre jeune homme, cette fois habiller avec la tenue des serveurs s'avança vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir choisit vite fait quelque chose qu'il se savait capable de manger, il rendit la carte et attendit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été habitué au luxe et à ce que les gens soient aimables.

Alors que le serveur qui l'avait quitter quelques minutes plutôt pour prendre sa commande revenait pour lui donner son repas, Riku se rendit compte qu'il portait un autre plat, il demanda:

-Excusez moi, pour qui Est-ce plat?

-Pour le Directeur, il tient à déjeuner avec vous. Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Directeur? Le directeur de cet hôtel était son client? Incroyable. En se moment il allait à la pêche au gros. Entre Rufus Shin-Rha et lui, il était bien lotit.

Il regardait ailleurs quand le dit Directeur arriva et se mit face à lui. Riku fit mine de se lever mais se ravisa quand il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Malgré la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage et un somptueux bandeau qui lui couvrait un œil, Xigbar n'étais pas laid. Loin de dire qu'il était beau, il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque mèches de cheveux blanches qu'il avait prit soin d'attacher en queue de cheval. Ses vêtements étaient très soignés et lui donnait des allures d'homme d'affaire, se qu'il devait être de temps à autres.

-Enchanté. Je suis Xigbar. Je vois que Xaldin n'avait pas exagéré en me disant que tu étais fort séduisant. Riku. C'est ça?

-Oui. Bonjour Monsieur.

-Et polit en plus. Trop peu de jeunes gens sont respectueux envers leurs aînés. Je suis bien heureux de constater que tu n'es pas de cette vermine.

-Je pense que qualifier de « vermine » des personnes qui n'ont rien fait d'autre que de mal parler à quelqu'un est un peu excessif comparé aux meurtriers et aux violeurs par exemple.

-Et capable de tenir une conversation sur des sujets divers. Mais as-tu des défauts?

-Oui. Je suis un menteur et en couple.

-J'imagine que ça va de pair… bien commençons, je vais voir jusqu'où s'arrête ta connaissance…

Et ils parlèrent de tous les faits divers qui s'étaient accablés sur le pays ces derniers mois et Riku c'était empressé de donner son point de vu à chaque fois. Puis il avait parler musique, littérature cinéma, politique même et Xigbar avait été étonner de se retrouver face à un jeune homme capable d'avoir un avis sur toutes les questions de la vie quotidienne. Mais le Directeur n'avait pas oublié pourquoi Riku était là et après avoir bien digéré, ils se rendirent dans une suite que Riku eu à choisir parmi divers nombre. Il choisit là 358, après tout ce chiffre lui portait bonheur et le suivait partout, alors ils montèrent dans la chambre et après avoir exposer ses règles au directeur, il commencèrent à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Pendant qu'il le touchait, Riku se rendit compte que l'homme n'était pas vraiment adroit. Il ne le lui fit pas remarquer et l'aida à prendre confiance en lui sans lui en faire prendre conscience. Pourtant, malgré ça, le client est toujours roi et puis après tout il allait le payer, pourquoi lui dire qu'il n'était pas se que l'on appelle « un dieu au lit » et vraiment loin de là.

Comme quoi, friqué ne veux pas forcément dire bon au pieu.

Après avoir été payé, l'argenté s'en alla sans oublier de remercier Xigbar pour le repas et le bon moment qu'il avait passer, faisant plus allusion, pour lui-même, à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, qu'à se qu'ils venait de faire.

Voyant que l'heure ne tournait pas en sa faveur, Riku se rendit au lycée habillé avec ses vêtements et pourtant quand il arriva dans la cours personne ne lui fit de remarque, ni les prof ni les CPE et encore moi le proviseur.

Arrivant en retard en cours, il eu à se justifier du mieux qu'il pu. Finalement la prof l'accepta et le mit avec le groupe du fond pour travailler en trinôme. Avec Axel et Naminé. Ouais. Ça promettait.

Alors qu'il s'assaillait, Naminé lui demanda:

-Pourquoi t'es pas en uniforme?

-J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer en revenant.

-T'étais obligé de te changer?

-Je t'en pose des questions Naminé. Axel rit à la réplique de argenté. Il lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il ne le regardait pas, puis baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, craignant de déclancher une dispute entre eux. De quoi riait il au juste? De se qu'il avait dit? De la jeune fille? Après tout qu'Est-ce qu'il en avait à faire? Il se concentra sur son exercice et la fin de l'heure arriva, il ne trouva pas l'atmosphère pesante. Il s'était sentit plutôt bien d'ailleurs, bien qu'il aurait préféré parler un peu plus et remplacer Naminé par Marluxia ou Demyx.

Les deux heures d'histoire qui suivirent furent rythmées par la voix du prof remplaçant de Cloud, qui était en congé parental… débitait son cours avec envie, le ponctuant parfois de petites anecdotes drôles sur le sujet. Au moins un prof intéressant qui donnait aux élèves envie d'apprendre le cours et d'essayer d'avoir des bonnes notes. Enfin du moins essayer, Riku avait beau aimer le nouveau prof et ses cours, il avait toujours des difficultés à rédiger une composition et à faire une carte. L'histoire géo était d'ailleurs la seule vrai matière où il craignait l'échec.

Alors que la prof d'SVT arriva avec un peu de retard, les élèves en avaient profité pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Non je plaisante. Riku lui avait remit son uniforme, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait bien longtemps que pour lui, cet uniforme était devenu bien inconfortable. Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Riku avait déjà préparé son sac et avait bondit hors de la salle sans attendre que la prof est finit de donner les devoirs pour ne pas arriver plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il courut durant un moment pour pouvoir prendre le car qui le mènerait à son rendez vous mais arriva trop tard ce qui le mit plus en retard. Il attendit dix minutes que le prochain daigne arrive et le pris de justesse. Dans cette ville tout le monde était pressé et ne se souciait de personne, il se fit donc doubler par la moitié des passagers.

Quand il arriva à destination, il se retrouva devant une petite maison pas bien grande qui semblait vide. Il chercha le numéro de téléphone dans son répertoire et appela le client pour être bien sûr qu'il était à la bonne adresse, et quand le client répondit, il sortit sur le palier de la maison et vit Riku devant le portail. Il raccrocha quand il vit son client le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui mais lui semblait perturbé de trouver le jeune argenté devant sa porte.

Il resta incrédule et attendit que l'homme fasse un geste pour pouvoir avancer. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir à le fixer ainsi?

Il lui demanda finalement si tout allait bien, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, alors il s'avança, passant le portail lentement, il marcha jusqu'à lui lui redemandant se qu'il avait et il finit enfin par répondre:

-Est-ce que c'est… comment t'appelles tu? Riku regarda son visage de plus près et se demanda pourquoi cet homme semblait le connaître.

-Riku.

-Mon dieu. Riku, comme tu as grandi, mais attend, comment ce fait il que tu soit ici pour …

-Pardonnez moi, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, vous avez fait appelle à moi, je suis là.

-Riku, rentre chez toi, ne dis pas un mot à ton père et j'en ferais de même c'est d'accord?

-Mais, excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous? Est-ce que je vous connais?

-Tu étais trop jeune pour te souvenir de moi, c'est normal. Riku chercha au fin fond de sa manoir d'où il pouvait connaître cet homme. Il était brun et avait de grands yeux bleus. Comme tu lui ressembles.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer? Je ne comprends pas se que vous me dites.

-Viens entre. En revanche, il ne se passera rien entre toi et moi. L'homme attrapa Riku par l'épaule et le fit entrer.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. Riku n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cet homme il lui paressait bizarre. Il chercha un excuse pour pouvoir s'en tirer.

-Allons, fait moi confiance, suis moi. Une fois à l'intérieure, Riku reconnu pas mal de photos qui se trouvaient dans la petite maison, c'étaient les photos des 1ère classes du SOLDAT. Vient, assied toi. Tu veux boire un thé ou du café?

-Non, merci, mais Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer.

-Je m'appelle Zack Fair. Je suis un ami de ton père. Enfin, du moins quand je faisais encore partie du SOLDAT.

-Du SOLDAT? Mon père n'a jamais été Soldat.

-Ha oui? Et c'est qui le grand têtu, 1ère classe avant même d'être passé 2ème? C'est qui la légende vivante? Le plus grand Soldat de tous les temps, sans le moindre doute.

-Mais de quoi vous parler? Mon père travaille sur des chantiers en tant que maçon. Je crois que vous faites erreur.

-Non, tu es bien Riku, le fils de Sephiroth?

-Qu… Quoi? Mais non, mes parents…

-Pourtant je me souviens que Sephiroth à eu un enfant avec… comment elle s'appelait… Cissnei. Ouais, elle faisait partie des Turks à l'époque et Sephiroth était fou d'elle.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi. Ma mère n'a jamais été Turk et ne connaît pas le Général! Riku se leva et s'en alla rapidement de la maison. Il partit en courrant, son sac sur le dos, lui meurtrissant sa pauvre épaule droite, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler l'autre bras, il se dirigea vers la tour Shin-Rha. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Sephiroth. Mais quand il arriva à l'entré de la ville, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était ridicule, il ne le connaissait même pas, il allait se pointer à l'accueil et dire « Salut, c'est moi, je veux voir Sephiroth. »

Il se planta là, devant la porte et n'osa bouger d'un pouce. Il chercha son téléphone dans son sac et une fois trouvé, il appela la seul personne qu'il pouvait appeler.

-Allô…Marluxia. Je… j'ai besoin de toi.

-Riku? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui… Non, ça va pas. Il faut que je te parle. Je… j'ai peur…. Je sais plus quoi faire, je ne… je savais plus qui appeler… viens vite s'il te plait.

-Riku. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas pour le moment, j'ai une réunion qui va commencer dans dix minutes. Est-ce que tu peux attendre une heure?

-Je… sais pas.

-Riku? Est-ce que tu… pleurs? Écoutes vient jusqu'à l'agence et après on discutera. Saïx doit être dans le parking, au deuxième sous sol, va là bas et je te rejoint dans une heure. C'est pas grave au moins. C'est pas ta mère?

-Non, c'est …Je sais pas… je sais plus, je comprends rien…

-Riku, va voir Saïx et quand j'ai finit, je viens le plus vite possible.

-Marluxia… Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi. Il raccrocha, se demandant ses qui pouvait autant perturber son ami qui n'avait pour habitude de pleurer facilement.

Il s'en alla en direction de l'agence du père de son ami et se rendit compte que le temps qu'il s'y rende, il lui faudrait au moins un bon quart d'heure, ça allait bien l'occuper. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pendant le trajet, il repensa aux parles de Zack: «Je suis un ami de ton père» «Tu es bien Riku, le fils de Sephiroth ?» «Sephiroth à eu un enfant avec… comment elle s'appelait… Cissnei. Ouais, elle faisait partie des Turks à l'époque et Sephiroth était fou d'elle »

Il était inconcevable que Sephiroth soit son père? Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son père, on lui disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, mais à y réfléchir, il était vrai qu'il ressemblait plus au Général. Mais ça voulait dire… que sa mère était enceinte avant de rencontrer son père? Il repensa à se qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père… ce sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, maintenant, Riku savait se que c'était et n'avait jamais imaginer que ce genre d'histoire puisse lui arriver à lui.

Il arriva à l'agence et descendit comme le lui avait demander Marluxia dans le parking où devait se trouver Saïx et en effet il se trouvait là.

-Ho, bonjour Monsieur… que vous arrive t'il? Vous êtes pâle…

-Heu.. Oui, je sais, j'attends Marluxia.

-Ha, comme ça vous pourrez me faire la conversation, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Non, bien sûr. Il força un petit sourie, après tout, Saïx, comme Marluxia avait souvent été là pour lui, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser une petite conversation et en tant que professionnel, il ne lui posa pas de questions sur se qui l'amenait, voyant que ce pouvait être quelque chose de grave. Même si après tout, Riku se doutait bien que le chauffeur n'était pas étranger à sa profession, il ne l'avait jamais regardé de haut, sachant que lorsqu'on est dans une impasse, tout les moyens sont bons pour en sortir, il ne le jugeait pas et lui accordait un grand respect. Avait il été confronté à ce genre de situation avant d'être recruté par le père de Marluxia?

Il s'assit sur la banquette arrière et discuta avec Saïx qui était resté dehors se dégourdissant les jambes et admirant les autres voitures qui se trouvaient à proximité de la sienne. Finalement après une longue conversation sur tout et rien, Marluxia descendit, paniqué, cherchant Riku du regard. Le temps n'avait pas parut si long. En venant il s'était dit, une heure, c'est une éternité, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Saïx, sans le vouloir, lui remonte le moral en lui faisant oublier se pourquoi il était venu.

Alors que Marluxia indiqua à son chauffeur qu'il souhaitait se rendre chez Riku, le dit jeune homme se rapprocha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes.

-Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas? Vas y. Dit moi tout.

-Je… Je… c'est que… je sais pas par ou commencer, je sais pas si je dois croire se qu'il m'a dit…

-Commence déjà par me dire qui. Qui Est-ce qui t'a dit quoi?

-Zack. C'était un de mes clients, et je devais aller chez lui cet aprèm et quand je suis arrivé, il a commencer à me fixer bizarrement…

-Riku, qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Non non, rien de ça… c'Est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père, ce que tu sais très bien, n'est pas le cas. Et il a commencer à me parler de ma mère et qu'il avait été un ami de mon père quand il avait été Soldat.

-Ton père à été Soldat?

-Non, justement, je le lui ai dit et il m'a dit que… je sais pas si je dois le croire… mais… Riku marqua une pose, réfléchissant bien à se qu'il allait dire et ce décida finalement. Il a dit que mon père était le Général Sephiroth.

-Quoi? Sephiroth? Comment Est-ce que c'est possible?

-Je sais pas, et hier quand j'étais à l'hôpital, il est venu et m'a fait passer alors que l'autre greluche voulait pas que je monte voir ma mère. Il m'a dit que je lui ressemblais, que j'avais les même mimiques qu'elle et je l'ai surpris en train de parler avec mon père de quelque chose qui avait l'air grave. Quelque chose qu'ils me cachent tous les deux.

-Comment Est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr?

-Sephiroth parlait de quelque chose qui lui appartenait et qu'il n'était pas là pour le récupérer. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

-Riku, je ne sais pas quoi penser, la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est en parler à ton père.

-Pour qu'il me dise que je me suis planté? À non, je ne veux pas me taper la honte, en plus après il va croire que c'est parce que je ne l'aimer pas et… et … et si c'était vrai?

-Alors là, tu serais obligé d'aller en parler à Sephiroth.

-M'enfin, tu me vois aller à la tour Shin-Rha et dire, « bonjour, Est-ce que mon papa Sephiroth est là? »

-Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne en parler avec toi à ton père?

-Oui. Tu me redonneras du courage quand j'en aurai plus.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et là Riku regarda Marluxia dans les yeux, il ne savait plus si il devait en parler ou non, mais tel était le rôle du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il le poussa hors de la voiture, sortit à son tour, donna congé à son chauffeur et prit la main de Riku pour le soutenir avant d'entrer dans la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit, et comme il s'en doutait, son père était devant la télé en train de regarder un programme bidon qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, histoire de se reposer le cerveau.

-Papa? Faut que je te parle. Il se tourna et vit son fils main dans la main avec Marluxia et commença:

-Tu sorts avec Marluxia?

-Non, c'est pas ça. Il lui serra la main encore plus fort mais d'énervement. Écoute. Je… cet après midi, je suis passer devant une maison et un type à dit qu'il me connaissait, qu'il était un de tes amis.

-Ha oui? Et qui c'était? Il ramena sa bière à la bouche pour boire une gorgée de plus.

-Zack Fair. Le nom tomba, et le père de Riku faillit recracher se qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Je ne connais pas de Zack. Et tu le sais.

-Pourtant, il m'a appeler par mon prénom et à mentionner celui de maman, sans que je ne lui dise. Il a aussi parler de Turk et du SOLDAT. Et que mon père en avait fait partie avec lui.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été Soldat et ta mère n'a jamais été Turk.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis qu'il avait parler de maman en tant que Turk. Qu'Est-ce que tu me caches? Il a dit que Sephiroth était mon père, Est-ce que je dois le croire? À ce moment là, Riku avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne se retint pas de parler, tous se qu'il avait à dire sortit de sa bouche sans même y réfléchir vraiment. Voyant que son père ne lui répondait pas, il continua: C'est pour ça que vous aviez l'air de vous connaître? Parce que je suis son fils? Et toi tu m'as adopté?

-Oui. Il avait… honte? Riku se rendit compte que son père regardait ailleurs, avait il honte? Honte de quoi? De lui avoir cacher la vérité? Honte de n'être rien pour lui. Honte de n'avoir pas réussit à garder le secret?

Il tomba au font de son fauteuil, sa bouteille de bière à bout de doigts. Il semblait misérable, pitoyable et surtout ivre. Comme un alcoolique. Ses yeux bouffis, cernés semblaient porter toute la misère du monde sous ses paupières violettes. Sa barbe toujours mal rasée lui donnait son air négligé et le faisait ressembler à un clochard sur un morceau de carton faisant l'aumône pour acheter de la bière et se saouler jusqu'à en crever. Il était achevé, lessivé et à bout.

-Papa? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne cherchant plus à comprendre pourquoi il parlait, son ivresse prenant le dessus, il fit un mouvement brusque vers Riku, lui mettant sa bouteille dans la figure et continuant son discours: oui, ça va bien… très bien même, comment Est-ce que ça pourrait aller mieux? Je vis dans le plus grand luxe existant, j'ai un fils merveilleux, une femme parfaite à la maison qui me prépare de bons petits plats tous les soirs et en plus de ça, je peux faire des gosses tant que je veux. C'est génial, j'ai la vie que tout le monde souhaiterai… même pas foutu de faire des gosses. Il ramena sa bouteille et la vida cul sec. Il la brisa contre le mur et menaça Riku avec. Alors t'es fière? Hein? Ton père, ton vrai père, n'est pas un foutu maçon ivrogne? C'est le grand, beau et majestueux Sephiroth!

-Ça suffit! Arrêtez!

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux toi? Hein? T'en a pas assez de te taper mon fils?

-Mais qu'Est-ce que vous… il donna un coup à Marluxia, le coupant ainsi sur une bonne moitié du visage.

-Marluxia? Ça va? Vient, on s'en va. Il le tira jusque dans la chambre. Fermant la porte à clef, le temps qu'il prenne ses affaires, et qu'ils passent tous les deux par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Ils entendirent sont père hurler quand il constata qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre.

Ils marchèrent en direction de l'appartement de Marluxia pour aller le soigner, mais ils étaient trop loin il commençait à perdre trop de sang et ne se sentait pas bien, l'endroit le plus proche était la tour Shin-Rha.

Il demanda à son ami un petit effort, rentra avec lui dans le grand hall et se dirigea avec lui, le tenant à bout de bras, vers un ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton 3 et il n'y eu pas d'arrêt jusqu'à l'étage. Il chercha la bonne porte et une fois devant, Marluxia presque inconscient, il sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Axel qui sembla surpris de voir Riku sur son palier, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Marluxia sur son épaule.

-Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé? Lui demanda-t-il en les faisant entrer. Amène le dans ma chambre, je vais chercher un médecin. Mais après t'a intérêt à m'expliquer ou vous avez traîner! Axel partit en courant ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Riku passa sa main sur le visage et les cheveux de son ami pour le rassurer, lui disant qu'Axel allait faire vite.

Riku attrapa son téléphone et appela la police pour qu'ils aillent s'occuper de son père, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une connerie. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

Quand le roux revint, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme en blouse blanche et d'un jeune homme.

-C'est lui Shalua. Dit il en montrant son ami.

-Qu'Est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Mon père lui a donner un coup avec une bouteille cassée.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça? Il a pété un câble ton père?

-Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. Axel le regarda alors que lui regardait son ami, impuissant, se tenant le bras droit et se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir protégé.

-Je vais devoir l'emmener en bas Axel. Tu restes ici avec ton ami. Le jeune homme et la scientifique descendirent, laissant Riku et Axel seul dans l'appartement.

-Bon. Raconte moi se qui c'est passé. Tu lu as avoué que t'étais gay?

-Arrête avec ça. C'est grave ce qui lui arrive. Il vit qu'Axel se calmait et l'invita à s'asseoir. Pardon de venir te déranger, mais je ne savais pas où aller. L'hôpital était trop loin, son appart' aussi. Il ne restait plus que toi…

-Calme toi. Ça va. C'est bon, c'est finit. Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé? À ce moment là, ils étaient redevenus les amis qu'ils avaient toujours été, plus aucune tension entre eux, plus de dispute pour rien, il se reparlait comme si jamais rien ne les avaient séparé.

-Je viens de découvrir que mon père, n'est pas mon père biologique. Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux, ne réalisant pas la nouvelle. La question qui se posait évidement à lui était de savoir si il connaissait son vrai père. Et Riku n'eu pas besoin qu'il lui pose la question. Oui, je sais qui c'est. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, pour le voir souvent aller et venir dans la tour. C'est Sephiroth.

-Quoi? Ton père? Sephiroth? Comment Est-ce que c'est possible?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir plus d'explication, il s'est emporté et à commencer à nous menacer avec sa bouteille, ensuite, il a frappé Marluxia. Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de l'argenté qui laissait redescendre la pression, se rendant compte de se qui c'était passé dans son intégralité. Pourtant, il voulut se retenir devant Axel, pour lui monter que même si il était gay, il n'était pas devenu une lopette qui pleurait pour un rien. Malheureusement pour lui, le roux s'en rendit compte et lui dit:

-Tu peux pleurer Riku. Se qui vient de se passer est grave, Marluxia est blessé, ton père est dangereux pour le moment, ta mère est malade et tout le reste. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu risques d'avoir encore plus mal si tu retiens tout. Il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'Axel soit aussi compréhensif. Lui qui en temps normal était plutôt du genre à se foutre de tout et de tout le monde, il essayait tant bien que mal de réconforté l'argenté. Il lui tendit même les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y réfugier.

-Merci Axel. Il se blotti contre lui, pleurant se qu'il avait à pleurer, se laissant bercer par le léger mouvement de balancier qu'effectuait le roux pour le calmer, sans parler de sa main dans ses cheveux et de celle qu'il avait dans son dos. Il se laissa aller. Cette odeur familière qui lui avait tant manquée pendant tout ce temps où ils ne s'étaient pas parlés lui faisait un effet d'autant plus agréable.

Riku se releva rapidement quand un soudain mal à la mâchoire le rappela à l'ordre. Axel le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il saignait.

-Il t'a frappé toi aussi?

-Oui, mais il…

-Attend bouge pas. Il passa sa main sur sa mâchoire pour examiner les dégâts causer par les coups et alla chercher des glaçons.

Quand il fut revenu, il posa un gant de toilette rempli de glaçons sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Il le regarda et vit qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, sans pour autant lui demander quoi, il se leva et alla dans la chambre de son frère et revint avec une couverture. Il lui demanda de s'allonger sur le canapé-lit et le couvrit.

-Repose toi pour le moment, je vais voir comment il va, je remonte dans 10 minutes. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Non. Merci.

-Bien. Et au fait. Vous restez dormir ici tous les deux? Got It Memorized?

-Je veux pas te déranger…

-Tu te tais et tu restes ici. On discutera après! Il ferma les volets de la chambre, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte pour le laisser se reposer dans le noir le plus total.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la chambre d'Axel et à ce moment là, pleins de souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire.

La fois où avec Demyx, ils s'étaient amuser à enfermer Marluxia dans la chambre de Reno. Certes, ce n'était pas très drôle, mais forcer Marluxia à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas était drôle.

La fois où lui s'était retrouvé dans un placard pendant 7 minutes avec Axel. Et quand ils avaient fait la surprise pour son anniversaire… tous ces moments leurs appartenaient à tous les quatre et il était hors de question de gâcher leurs souvenirs pour des idioties.

Leur amitié pour Marluxia, à ce moment là avait été plus importante que leur dispute. Et ça c'était un besoin émotionnel que Riku et Axel avaient besoin de retrouver.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Petites retrouvailles qui je l'epère vous auront plu^^**

**à Plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu quelque petits soucis ces derniers temps^^**

* * *

**Call Me When You'Re Free: chapitre 4**

Axel descendait les escalier pour aller rejoindre son ami à l'infirmerie du bâtiment et croisa bon nombre de personne sur son chemin qui lui demandèrent où il courait ainsi, le ralentissant toujours un peu plus. Il arriva dans l'entrée et croisa les troupes qui rentraient et aperçut Demyx parmi les autres Soldats. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

-Alors, ce soir on mange chez toi ou chez moi?

-Pas le temps de parler de ça Dem' il faut que tu m'aides, Marluxia c'est fait agressé par le père de Riku. Lui il est là haut et …

-Attend, Axel. Parle moins vite.

-Riku et Marluxia étaient ensemble et le père de Riku à péter un câble, Marluxia c'est prit une bouteille cassée dans la gueule.

-Riku et Marluxia sont ensembles?

-Non, je sais pas se qui c'est passé, Riku est là haut, il est choqué à mort et Marluxia est avec Shalua. Va voir Riku, je descends voir Marluxia. À ces mots le blond monta les escaliers, étant pressé il ne préférait pas se retrouver coincé dans l'ascenseur alors qu'Axel se dirigeait vers le deuxième sous-sol.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau où était inscrit: Dr. Shalua Ruiz. Il tapa à la porte et entra sans qu'on ne lui en donne l'ordre, comme il avait tellement l'habitude de le faire dans le bureau de la jeune femme et chercha du regard la salle qu'elle avait pu prendre parmi les quatre à ça disposition. Il s'approcha d'une vitre qui séparait le cabinet de la salle d'examen et vit que Marluxia était de nouveau conscient et qu'il avait un bandage sur le visage. Il frappa à la porte et cette fois attendit qu'on lui autorise l'entrée.

-Comment il va?

-Bien, ça devrait aller, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, une bonne nuit de repose, boire beaucoup et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Boire beaucoup ça, ça devrait pas trop te gêner pas vrai… dit le roux en riant face à son ami.

-Je tiens à préciser que c'est de l'eau qu'il faut que tu boives.

-Siff!

-Siff!

-Pardon? Demanda la jeune femme à la réplique des deux jeunes hommes.

-C'est le diminutif du nom d'une de nos prof, elle expliquait tout le temps les blagues alors à chaque fois que quelqu'un explique une blague on dit ça.

-Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

-Mais on a bien compris. Tu manges avec nous ce soir? Demanda Axel à la jeune femme.

-Je crois que oui. Tes amis seront là aussi?

-Merde. Où est Riku?

-T'en fais pas il est avec Demyx. Vient, on remonte, merci Shalua. En remontant, Marluxia expliqua brièvement à son ami se qui venait de se passer avec le père de Riku. Axel avait du mal à en croire à ses oreilles. Le père de Riku était Sephiroth. Incroyable. Malheureusement pour leur ami, la nouvelle n'avait pas été aussi incroyable que ça, elle lui avait attiré les foudres de son père qui venait d'apprendre que son fils connaissait la vérité.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et trouvèrent Demyx et Riku, l'un contre l'autre, en train de se serer dans les bras, Demyx essayant de réconforté son ami qui pleurait. Marluxia posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui le regarda puis fuit son regard, se sentant coupable de se qui venait de lui arriver. Le jeune homme se plaça derrière Riku qui avait caché son visage dans le cou de Demyx et le pris dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots doux et rassurant comme il le faisait toujours avant que le jeune homme ne se sente mal.

Le plus âgé à l'écart ne voulait pas se joindre à eux, si il avait gardé des affinités avec Demyx, il ne se sentait plus tellement proche de Marluxia et encore moins de Riku avec qui il avait eu une grosse dispute. Même si il avait oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés avant que le jeune blessé ne descende se faire soigné, maintenant qu'il le voyait se coller à lui, il se rappela que ce pouvait être vraiment ambiguë. Malgré…

Il avait dit à l'argenté que lui et son ami resteraient pour dormir et manger mais même si il regrettait un peu son choix, au fond de lui il savait qu'il était content de faire ça, une soirée, tous les quatre. Comme avant. Depuis longtemps tous en rêvaient mais n'osaient se l'avouer ou du moins l'avouer au autres.

Axel garda ses bonnes habitudes et brisa le moment de paix qui s'était fait autour de Riku et leur demanda se qu'ils voulaient manger…

Tous le regardèrent, incrédules.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué? On est tous réunit alors pourquoi Est-ce que tu demandes? Lui lança Marluxia.

-Ouais, c'est rare en plus alors c'est une bonne occasion pour sortir le champagne en plus!

-Bien. Je vais chez le traiteur alors. Nems et rouleaux de printemps pour tout le monde?

-Et n'oublie pas le riz cantonnais, tu sais que Riku adore ça. Repris Demyx.

-Ouais, ouais. Axel sortit, les mains dans les poches, sans vraiment faire attention à ce que venait de dire le jeune homme et alla donc chercher se que ses amis allaient manger. Du riz cantonnais, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait que Riku adorait ça, puisque lui détestait…

Alors que le roux venait de partir, Riku se redressa et demanda:

-C'est moi ou il va pas bien?

-Je crois qu'il est ému de nous revoir tous les quatre ici, tous ensemble comme avant, franchement après votre dispute, je me suis dis que ça n'allait jamais être comme avant. Ça me foutais les boules.

-Je suis désolé. L'argenté s'excusa, il n'avait jamais pensé que sa dispute aurait put être douloureuse pour les autres aussi. Marluxia ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de ça, mais à parement, le blond avait eu du mal pour trouver un équilibre. Riku lui demanda se qu'il faisait maintenant dans le SOLDAT, puis il expliqua que la plus part du temps il restait avec Axel puisque lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, il n'avait personne chez lui pour l'attendre et le vide de son appartement lui faisait plutôt froid dans le dos, alors il squattait chez le plus âgé la plus part du temps. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses deux amis et Axel lui parlait souvent de ses cours dans lequel il voyait rarement Riku. Pendant que l'argenté avait fait son business de son côté avec Marluxia, le jeune Soldat avait renouer de plus près avec le quatrième mousquetaire.

Alors que le plus âgé de la bande se dirigeait vers la sortie de la tour, il croisa Genesis Rhapsodos accompagné de Sephiroth se dirigeant vers les sous sols. Il les regarda passer et se rendit compte que le Général avait beaucoup de traits de ressemblance avec son ami. C'était étrange qu'il ne se soit jamais poser la question, ou même juste remarqué la coïncidence… Pourtant en regardant bien, il était vrai que certains détails sautaient aux yeux. Leurs cheveux, leurs yeux, leurs traits fins, leur taille… vraiment, comment Est-ce qu'il avait fait pour passer à côté de ça? Après tout son père ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça. Il avait les cheveux brun et des yeux noirs, sa mère était châtain et avait des yeux verts, alors comment aurait il put avoir les cheveux argentés et les yeux bleus?

Il s'était arrêté et l'avait fixé longuement, le Général s'en rendit compte et le regarda à son tour , il avait vraiment l'impression que Riku le regardait, alors il baissa alors les yeux et sortit du bâtiment pour se rendre en face et prendre la commande.

Alors que les trois amis mettaient la table, sachant parfaitement où se trouvaient tous les ustensiles, rien n'avait changé de place et Riku avait l'impression d'être partit hier, ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Ils y avait 6 couverts, eux quatre et à parement Reno et la jeune femme qui avait aidée Marluxia, ils étaient tous surexciter et parlaient de tout et de rien quand Reno entra dans l'appartement. Il vit les amis de son frère en train de mettre la table et se demanda si il était bien chez lui, trouvant le groupe au complet lui fit un choc et se doutait que l'absence de son frère était sûrement dût au repas qu'il avait été chercher. Il s'installa à table, et discuta avec les jeunes gens qui étaient chez lui et leur fit constater qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Marluxia et Riku, hors mit le jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans l'ascenseur. Il baissa les yeux se remémorant ce petit passage et changea de sujet, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Shalua entra dans l'appartement, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Reno qui l'embrassa. Alors c'était donc ça, ils sortaient ensemble, maintenant Marluxia comprenait pourquoi son ami l'avait inviter à dîner. Ce devait être une habitude de la recevoir chez eux.

Le roux présenta les amis de son frère à sa compagne et le seul qu'elle ne connaissait pas était donc Riku qui avait un hématome sur la mâchoire qu'elle s'empressa d'examiner.

-Est-ce que tu as mal? Elle palpait sa mâchoire, la lui faisant ouvrir et fermer et vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de dents cassées.

-Non, ça va.

-C'est étrange, tu as les mêmes dents que le Général Sephiroth.

-C'est normal. Il baissa encore les yeux, un peu honteux mais continua. C'est mon père.

-Ho, je ne savais pas qu'il avait un autre fils, je n'ai pas dût y faire attention en regardant son dossier.

-Non, c'est parce qu'il ne l'a dit à personne. Je crois qu'il ne sais pas que je le sais. Vous croyez que je devrais lui parler?

-Peut être, je ne sais pas. Toi tu en penses quoi?

-Tu devrais attendre Riku. Axel venait de rentrer dans la cuisine et déposa ses courses sur la table. Je sais pas si il est prêt. Il sait au moins qu'il a un fils?

-Oui il le sait, il discutait avec mon père la dernière fois et il m'a parler comme si il m'avait toujours connu.

-Tu fais comme tu veux. Tous s'assirent à table après cette courte conversation et n'abordèrent plus le sujet pour laisser place à la joie et la bonne humeur habituelle dont faisait preuve les deux frères ainsi que Demyx qui n'avait pas changer depuis tout ce temps. On pouvait voir que Marluxia avait manqué à Axel puisqu'il le prenait toujours à témoin pour la plus part des choses et le prenait toujours pas les épaules pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Chacun était content de se retrouver et Shalua fut agréablement surpris de voir des jeunes comme les amis d'Axel être capables de parler de tout sans avoir recours à un langage grossier et que pour eux l'alcool n'était pas un élément indispensable pour pouvoir s'amuser…

Seul Riku semblait être absent la plus part du temps, il paraissait réfléchir alors les autres ne préférèrent pas le déranger, mais c'était sans compter sur Axel qui n'était pas décider à le laisser broyer du noir toute la soirée. Il le secoua un peu, histoire de le faire réagir et de participer à la bonne ambiance la soirée. La roux comprenait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à blaguer après se qui lui était arrivé pourtant il lui fit remarqué que Marluxia aussi avait quand même souffert dans l'histoire et qu'il essayait quand même de passer outre. Il s'y résolu pour le plaisir de ses amis et se disait que peut être ça ne se reproduirait plus alors il en profita. C'était quelque chose qui le tracassait, ce soir Axel avait accepter de les garder chez lui et de faire la fête comme ils l'avaient toujours fait tous les autres, mais Est-ce qu'ils allaient recommencer? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient encore se voir tous ensemble?

Une fois le repas finit, ils débarrassèrent la table et Shalua resta dormir elle aussi.

-Demain on ira au lycée ensemble, ça te pose un problème Ri-Chan?

-Non. Pas du tout, en revanche ne m'appelle plus Ri-Chan!

-Pardon. J'avais oublié.

-Reno m'a dit que quand tu parlais de moi tu utilisais ça pour me désigner. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

-Je… je sais pas, j'ai toujours fait ça.

-Ouais, mais pourquoi Est-ce que tu parles de moi à ton frère, je croyais qu'après notre dispute tu voulais plus entendre parler de moi, alors quand Reno m'a dit que tu lui parlais de moi, ça ma fait bizarre.

-Hey tu crois quoi là? Que je suis en train de refouler un amour profond que j'ai pour toi? Je veux bien me réconcilier avec toi, mais ne vient pas me bassiner avec tes petits problèmes. Got It Mamorized?

-Je ne comprend pas. Ça me fait de la peine que tu penses que j'ai changé à ce point là. Je suis toujours le même Axel. C'est pas parce que je sorts avec Sora que je ne suis plus le même Riku. Qu'Est-ce que c'est qui te gêne?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne me ferais jamais au fait que tu l'ai choisit lui. Si tu étais sortit avec Marluxia, j'aurais compris. Mais pas lui Riku. Et c'est à toi que j'en veux de l'avoir choisit. Sora n'est qu'un gosse.

-Il a mon âge. Je te rappelle que toi et moi on a quatre ans de différence Axel, je suis un gamin moi aussi.

-Pour moi tu ne seras jamais un gamin. Il l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne et le serra contre lui, le dépassant d'une tête, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Tu es mon ami Riku et je ne veux pas que ça change, je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre ton amour pour lui ou ton amitié pour moi parce que ce serait normal que tu le choisisse lui. Mais…

-Je ne le choisirait pas lui Axel. Je ne veux plus sortir avec lui. J'étouffe. Il… il est trop pudique, prude même et s'en devient maladif. Au moins avec toi et avec les autres, je me sens bien, avec lui… c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai compris. Merci.

-De rien. Mais fait moi plaisir. Ne parle jamais plus comme ça on dirait une fille.

-J'ai toujours parler comme ça avant tu ne disais rien. C'est toi qui a changé! Il le lâcha et alla dans la salle de bain où Demy aidait Marluxia à retirer ses pansements, laissant le roux dans la cuisine.

Il les rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils décidaient qui dormirait avec qui.

-Moi je veux dormir avec Demyx il bouge pas et il ronfle pas contrairement à vous deux. Dit Marluxia en le tirant vers la chambre d'ami. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

-Je le hais, c'est normal ou y a que chez moi que ça fait ça? Demanda le roux à bout de nerf, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Non, y a pas que toi. Son ami lui répondit aussi énervé que lui.

-Tu dors contre le mur?

-Je sais pas avant c'était toi qui dormais contre le mur.

-Ok. Bonne nuit. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et Axel éteignit la lumière.

-Je t'ai pas dit merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi et Marluxia aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est rien après tout, si j'avait été dans la même situation, tu aurais fait pareil. Non?

-Oui probablement.

-Et… ta mère? Comment elle va?

-Ho… je ne sais pas trop, je ne vais pas la voir souvent. Je travail pendant que je suis pas au lycée alors…

-Et quand tu venais pas en cours, tu étais au restaurant?

-Oui. Faut bien payer les factures. Mon père… enfin… oui mon père ne gagne pas assez d'argent pour nous deux, plus les frais de ma mère.

-Même le matin tu travaillais? Tu n'étais jamais en cours. Même si ça ne se voyait pas, je m'inquiétais.

-Toi t'inquiété? Pour moi? Merci mais je te jure que c'est pas la peine. Je m'en sorts.

-Je sais que tu ne travailles pas dans un restaurent. Alors dit moi la vérité. Je ne sais pas se que tu fais, mais je sais que c'est pas dans la restauration.

-Axel. Tu me détestes déjà assez pour se que tu sais alors c'est pas la peine que tu saches ça.

-C'est si … grave?

-Non, enfin, c'est pas ça, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à te le dire.

-Marluxia le sait?

-Oui, je me suis fait griller avec lui en fait. Mais vraiment si j'avais eu le choix, je te jure que je ne lui aurais pas dit non plus.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise en échange pour que tu me l'avoue?

-Je ne sais pas moi… rien n'est comparable à ça.

-Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Et je te jure j'ai honte d'avoir aimé ça.

-On verra bien.

-J'ai fait appelle à une spécialiste pour faire certaines choses.

-Une prostituée? La demande de l'argenté était plutôt inquiétée. Il ne savait pas si se qu'il venait de dire était vrai ou si il voulait aborder le sujet pour en parler.

-Non, pas … une. Je voulais en parler à Marluxia parce que je sais qu'il est ouvert d'esprit et que… je ne savais pas comment te le dire à toi et surtout si j'allais encore te parler une fois.

-Hum…il ne voulait pas continuer de parler de ça, sachant qu'il allait finir par arriver à parler de ça et qu'il se ferait griller aussi stupidement qu'avec Marluxia. Attend, tu as bien dit, pas « une »? C'était un homme? Il ne le vit pas mais savait que le visage de son ami était en train de se décomposer. Tu m'as fait chier pendant plus d'un an à me faire des remarques comme quoi j'étais une tapette et tout se qui va avec et maintenant c'est toi qui me dit que tu as couché avec un mec que tu ne connais pas?

-Je sais c'est pas glorieux, en fait c'est surtout pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi je préférais les mecs, mais je ne me voyais pas te le dire. Alors j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien était…

-Tu as aimé en plus Axel. Je sais pas quoi te dire. T'es vraiment un hypocrite.

-Je sais, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas très glorieux. Le pire c'est que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de ce mec.

-Comment il s'appelle? Peut être le connaissait il? C'était peut être un de ses collègues.

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

-Tu as couché avec et tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble? Tu étais bourré quand ça c'est passé ou quoi?

-Non, c'est juste que j'étais nerveux… je veux le revoir. Normalement… dans 5 jours on devrait se revoir, mais je sais pas si je vais tenir, j'en peux plus, je ne fais que penser à lui… Il avait couché avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans le voir, sans lui donner son nom et il allait le revoir dans 5 jours. 5jours… c'était Mardi. Mardi il avait lui-même rendez vous avec son client mystère… non… non, c'est pas possible…

-Tu devrais lui envoyer un texto si tu as toujours son numéro et lui dire que tu veux le voir plus tôt.

-Tu crois?

-Vas y… tu verras bien. Fait le maintenant. Axel attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et composa le texto qu'il envoya immédiatement.

-Je me demande se qu'il va répondre à « j'ai envie de te revoir avant Mardi, choisit la date et le lieu». D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu me donnes ton numéro.

-Je t'envoie un message comme ça tu l'as. Axel reçut le message de son mystérieux inconnu et lu: « Là, maintenant, tout de suite »

-Je vois pas se qu'il veut dire. Et j'ai pas reçut ton me… Riku… tu…

-Ne me tue pas, c'est tout se que je te demande.

-C'est ça? Tu te prostitues? C'était toi Mardi? Mais oui que je suis con, le petit copain trop timide… c'était Sora. Que je suis con. Et toi tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien?

-Je suis vraiment désolé Axel. Je ne le savais pas. Je te jure, je me souviens maintenant, la cicatrice… je viens de m'en rendre compte quand tu as dit 5 jours. Mardi tous les cours sont annulé.

-Tu as du me trouver ridicule. En revanche, moi j'ai aimé.

-Axel. Jamais, vraiment jamais, je n'ai ressentis ça avec quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas été ridicule, tu as été parfait. Il s'approcha d'Axel sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et caressa l'une de ses épaules plus par habitude que par envie. Il retira son épaule du contacte qui pourtant lui plaisait.

-Arrête.

-Je suis désolé. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, puis quand le roux entendit la porte principale de l'appartement claquer, il se leva et voulut le rattraper mais il fallait qu'il se calme. Il était en pyjamas et n'irait pas très loin, pourtant il fallait quand même le retrouver et clarifier la situation.

Pendant ce temps là, Riku était dans l'ascenseur ne sachant pas où aller, il se laissa porter, il voulait juste sortir et ne pas croiser Axel.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Rufus Shin-Rha, un paquet de feuille à la main. Il entra et regarda Riku qui avait juste un jogging et un manteau sous lequel on voyait son torse nu.

-Et bien, si je m'attendais à te revoir ici.

-Monsieur. Il s'inclina légèrement.

-Je vois que tu pratiques toujours…

-Non, c'est pas vraiment se que vous croyez. Je dormais chez un ami et j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus.

-Il t'a mis à la porte? La porte de l'ascenseur se ferma alors que le président qui sortait de son bureau à une heure tardive.

-Je suis parti et je l'ai bien cherché. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit quelque étages plus bas sur Génésis Rhapsodos qui salua son patron et regarda le jeune homme avant qu'il ne continu de parler avec le blond.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au RDC Riku sortit de la cabine pour sortir dehors et prendre l'air et il aperçu Sephiroth qui semblait attendre Génésis. En voyant que le Général allait partir, Riku l'appela:

-Général!

-Ho. Riku.

-Général, je dois vous parler. Je suis désolé mais c'est urgent.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Est-ce que je refuserais d'aider le fils d'un ami.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Enfin… se rendant compte de la manière avec la quelle il s'était mis à lui parler comme si il essayait de l'accuser de quelque chose. Pardonnez mon ton autoritaire, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de courage pour vous aborder à ce sujet.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Riku. Parle. Génésis attend moi ici je reviens. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, voyant que le plus jeune était légèrement vêtu il préféra discuter à l'intérieur, il posa donc une main sur son épaule, le poussant amicalement vers la chaleur du hall d'entrée de la tour.

-Alors? De quoi s'agit il? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Je vous demande pardon de vous faire perdre votre temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'accordez ce moment alors que vous devez avoir mieux à faire. Enfin, si je crois savoir. Je sais la vérité maintenant. Je sais que je suis votre fils. Le général le regarda sans changer d'expression, pourtant après un petit moment, un sourire vient se glisser sur ses lèvres et sa main se posa sur sa tête.

-J'imagine la déception que tu as du avoir en sachant que ton père n'était pas vraiment celui que tu croyais.

-En vérité… je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, c'est vrai que je ne ressemble à aucun de mes parents, ou du moins ce n'est pas très visible mais quand je vous vois, maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

-C'est vrai que tu me ressembles, mais tu ressemble encore plus à Kadaj et même un peu à Yazoo quand il était plus jeune.

-Kadaj et Yazoo?

-Ce sont mes fils. J'en est un troisième Loz et c'est vrai que vous êtres très…

-Riku! Le jeune homme se tourna en direction de la voix qui venait de l'appeler, il vit Axel arriver vers lui en courrant. Mais t'étais où? Ça va pas de te barrer comme ça à 1 heure du mat? Le roux arriva jusqu'à eux essoufflé puis salua le Général.

-Tient, en parlant de ressemblance, voilà le frère de Reno je présume.

-Oui général. En personne!

-Hum, je serais ravie de reparler avec toi Riku. Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains à ce que je vois. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, j'aimerais te présenter mes fils un jour alors quand tu as le temps dis moi quand nous pourrons nous voir. Ils ont toujours eu hâte de te rencontrer.

-Merci Général.

-Ho, oublie les formalité, appelle moi Sephiroth. Il se leva et s'en alla rejoindre son ami à l'extérieur, laissant Riku et Axel seul dans le hall. Le plus âgé fit le tour de son ami et vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il regardait droit devant lui, en réfléchissant à se qu'il venait de dire.

-J'ai trois frères Axel. J'ai trois frères.

-Ah ouais? Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, en revanche si tu veux bien te donner la peine de rentrer maintenant, c'est pas comme si j'avais froid mais ça y ressemble beaucoup. Sauf si bien sur tu veux rester ici et te les geler… l'argenté donna un léger coup d'œil à son ôte du soir et lui souri. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, juste tous les deux, il faillait quand même dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui se trouvait dans les locos de la Shin-Rha à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Ils rentrèrent et continuèrent de parler de se qu'avait dit Sephiroth, la porte se ferma et ils commencèrent leur lente ascension.

-Je ne me vois vraiment pas l'appeler papa.

-Mon Dieu, ça doit faire bizarre, Sephiroth, papa. Tu l'imagines en train de changer les couches?

-Ho Axel.

-Mais c'est vrai, c'est le SOLDAT le plus puissant de la Shin-Rha et il change des couches… soudain l'ascenseur s'arrêta violement et la lumière principale s'éteignit, ne laissant qu'une petite veilleuse allumée.

L'argenté appuya sur le bouton d'alerte mais personne ne répondit.

-Ça marche jamais quand on en a besoin de ses trucs. C'est pas normal, les ascenseurs ne s'arrêtent jamais à 1heure du matin. Riku regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit.

-Axel on a changé d'heure.

-Et merde. J'ai pas mon téléphone et toi tu as le tien? Il lui fit signe que non. Je crois qu'on va être bloqué là pour la nuit. J'espère que t'es pas claustrophobe.

-Non ça va, par contre je commence vraiment à avoir froid. Axel se rapprocha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, commença à le frictionner vigoureusement au niveau des bras. On s'est pas parlé pendant un an et voilà qu'on s retrouve coincé dans une cabine de moins de 3m². On va avoir à s'en dire des choses.

-C'est vrai. Axel s'assit, tirant l'argenté vers lui pour qu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre dans le but de se réchauffer. Et c'est là qu'ils commencèrent à parler de se qu'ils s'étaient dit plus tôt, à propos de la situation de Riku et d'Axel par la même occasion. Après quoi le plus âgé posa des questions sur se qu'il avait fait, des clients qu'il avait eu les pires histoires qui lui étaient arrivée et Axel se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à chaque fois. Le roux était vraiment intéressé par se que disait le jeune homme, toutes les histoires qu'il avait vécu l'amusait et leur histoire à eux le faisait bien rire aussi. Il fallait dire que de ne pas s'être mutuellement reconnu était quand même hilarant pour de vieux amis comme eux.

Riku commença à se sentir fatigué, alors il se lova dans les bras du roux pour se sentir mieux, laissant un agréable souffle chaud dans la nuque de son protecteur qui avait ses cheveux à seulement quelque centimètres du nez, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur tellement enivrante qu'il avait sentit ce soir là, oui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'était bien lui. Si doux, rassurant, pas agressant. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à les caresser se retenant de ne pas y faire des tresses pour s'occuper les mains, tous les moyens étaient bons pour essayer de s'endormir à présent.

Axel jeta un petit coup d'œil à son ami et vit que sa frange le gênait, manifesté par de petit s clignement d'yeux nerveux qui montraient à quel point il était mal à l'aise. Il dégagea alors avec le plus de délicatesse possible les quelque mèches, frôlant ainsi sa peau, le réveillant par la même occasion.

Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent avec envie. Il se redressa et l'embrassa, surprenant le roux par la même occasion, mais entreprit d'approfondir le baiser et le rapprochant un peu plus en passant une main derrière sa tête, la descendant jusqu'à sa nuque pour enfin remonter jusqu'à sa joue pour le repousser finalement et le regarder au plus profond de ses yeux bleus. Le plus jeune posa sa main sur l'un des tatouages de son ami pour pouvoir perpétuer se court contacte et surtout ne pas le perdre, en une seconde il se sentit attiré par lui, comme si une force lui disait de se lever et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour dans cette ascenseur, après tout, si Axel avait eu envie de rapprocher leur rendez vous ce n'était peut être pas pour rien. Lui aussi il avait vraiment eu envie de le revoir et maintenant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité pourquoi ne pas sauté sur le moment pour satisfaire leurs envies.

-La dernière fois tu n'as pas prit tout l'argent. Pourquoi?

-J'y ai pris du plaisir, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse payer en plus.

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je te donnerais l'argent après.

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais fait payer Marluxia. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Est-ce que je devrais te faire payer toi. Je te propose un truc. Sort avec moi.

-Riku et Sora tu en fais quoi?

-Je ne veux plus sortir avec lui il m'énerve, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis je ne vais pas laisser un si bon coup me filer entre les doigts.

-Alors comme ça on sort ensemble?

-Oui. Ils se fixèrent pendant un court moment avant de s'embrasser pour officialiser leur union…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne vous demande même pas de m'excuser, je suis une grosse cruche. pas d'excuse... plus de chichi, le chapitre. **

* * *

_**CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE FREE ; Chapitre 5**_

Riku se réveilla avec une désagréable sensation de froid qui lui traverser la colonne vertébrale, il voulut se redresser pour s'étirer mais en se mettant en position, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, à cause d'un bras.

Il se tourna et se rendit compte qu'Axel ne dormait plus et le regardait fixement depuis un moment, sa tête appuyé sur l'un de ses bras et l'autre qui l'avait retenu jusqu'à ce moment là, commençait à faire des petites caresses sur son épaule puis aller caresser sa joue pour lui demander comment il avait dormit.

Il lui sourit et lui annonça que malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans un ascenseur après un tel effort il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de dormir. Il se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui et attrapa son blouson pour se couvrir un peu, l'air ambiant était très froid, les parois en fer étaient donc glaciales et le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de lumière rendait les lieux encore plus glacial. Ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment, sans bougé. La seule chose à faire était d'attendre que l'ascenseur veuille bien reprendre sa marcher, rentrer dans l'appartement et prendre une douche bien chaude.

Riku regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était 6h30, il leur restèrent donc plus que 30 minutes à attendre, qu'Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant. Il commencèrent à se rhabiller, pour le peu de chose qu'ils avaient à mettre, ils furent assez vite en état de sortir hors de l'ascenseur sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Riku arrangea ses cheveux face à la glace et Axel l'attrapa par la taille et commença à l'embrasse dans le cou, délicatement tout en l'enserrant dans ses bras, l'argenté se tourna et l'embrassa alors qu'il était complètement écrasé contre le miroir.

-Axel, pas maintenant, la porte va s'ouvrir.

-Oui, mais j'ai encore envie de toi, tu m'as trop fait attendre depuis Mardi dernier….

-Axel… s'il te plait.

-Bien, mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me donner se que je veux.

-Vu la manière dont tu me demandes ça on dirait un client, si on sort ensemble, ce genre de chose tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander de cette façon, je comprends tu sais? Et n'oublie pas que le respect c'est bon pour tout le monde alors tu me parle mieux c'est d'accord?

-J'ai pas encore envie de me disputer avec toi alors je vais dire oui. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

La lumière se ralluma subitement et Axel précipita pour appuyer sur le bouton qui les mèneraient à son appartement. Le mouvement de cet ascenseur leur sembla comme une libération, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il furent content de sentir l'air frai du couloir dont la fenêtre était ouverte, Riku s'y précipita et regarda l'extérieur en constatent que dehors il faisait encore nuit, seulement quelques lumières illuminaient les longues allées de Midgar, le ciel, pollué au possible était vert et les étoiles avaient du mal à faire leur apparitions malgré le petit matin qui commençait à pointé au loin.

-Tu veux prendre une douche? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant l'épaule tout en la dénudant.

-Si. Il se tourna et attrapa le roux par la nuque. Mais je ne me rappelle plus si il y a assez de place pour deux ou si on touche les murs en faisant un tour sur soi-même.

-Elle est juste assez grande pour nous deux. Il l'embrassa tout en continuant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage encore un peu plus vers le sien. Après quelques secondes Axel recula et lui sourit en le tirant vers la porte de son appartement pour qu'il se lave et prenne un petit déjeuner. Axel entra et vit Marluxia debout devant la porte au téléphone et Demyx sortit de la chambre d'Axel avec le téléphone de Riku dans la main.

-Bon sang vous étiez où? Je me suis inquiété.

-On a passé la nuit dans l'ascenseur.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous avez foutu dans l'ascenseur? Demanda Demyx.

-Rien, Je suis sortit pour faire un tour et Axel est venu me chercher, en remontant on s'est retrouvé bloqué.

-Et bien voilà se qui arrive quand on sait pas où on va Riku.

-Là au moins je sais où je vais, la salle de bain c'est par là. Dit il en montrant sa droite, il partit donc en direction de la salle de bain alors que les autres le regardèrent faire jusqu'à se qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'était en fait trompé de direction et partit alors dans l'autre sens.

Axel se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef.

-Bon Dem' tu vas chercher le petit dèj' en bas et toi tu vas me donner ses fringues. Axel suivit Marluxia jusque dans sa propre chambre où le jeune homme aux cheveux roses attrapa le sac de son ami pour le donner, Axel l'attrapa et le tira vers lui alors que Marluxia le tenait encore fermement dans sa main.

-Axel ne déconne pas avec lui s'il te plait.

-Tu as peur que je face quelque chose de mal?

-Tu ne t'en crois pas capable?

-Si malheureusement, mais je crois que je vais faire des efforts pour le garder.

-T'a intérêt. Il tira le sac vers lui et Axel avec pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu ferras attentions à lui s'il te plait, je t'en supplies, fait attention, il est fragile maintenant et il te fait confiance alors ne la gâche pas une seconde fois.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Il s'éloigna de lui et Marluxia posa son front sur celui de son ami en le tenant par l'arrière du crâne avant de le lâcher.

Le roux entra dans la salle de bain et posa son sac sur le grand lavabo à deux vasques de la pièce qui comportait une baignoire et une douche dont le rideau était noir opaque, il retira ses vêtements et alla dans la douche avec son amant qu'il attrapa par la taille une fois de plus.

Riku eu des flashs de se qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur:

Deux mains qui se croisent alors que les jambes jouent l'une avec l'autre pour faire monter le plaisir.

Une main qui remonte le long d'une cuisse pour caresser un ventre plat, des poils qui s'irisent et deux corps qui se soulèvent sous le poids du plaisir. La chaire qui se frotte contre celle de son partenaire, des râles de bonheur qui se partagent alors que les yeux se ferment pour ressentir pleinement le plaisir.

Il avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec lui, encore une fois. Jamais il n'avait eu une envie de prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait faire l'amour avec une personne capable de lui donner le plaisir le plus intense. Mais jamais, il n'avait eu une telle envie, peut être parce qu'il était son ami de longue date, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps qu'il allait lui être impossible de se retenir comme il était obligé de le faire avec la plus part de ses clients.

Alors il se tourna et attrapa Axel avec fougue pour l'embrasser profondément et ardemment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour faire l'amour avec toute la vigueur qu'il avait dans le ventre ou en l'occurrence dans le bas ventre.

-Si tu n'étais pas arrivé je crois que je me serais soulagé tout seul.

-Je suis là, t'en fait pas, tu ne vas pas le regretter.

-J'ai pas intérêt à le regretter, sinon c'est toi qui va morfler.

Axel poussa Riku sur le mur carrelé pour le soulever et le mettre au dessus de son bassin, alors que l'eau continuait de tomber sur les cheveux d'Axel, coulant le long de son dos pour finir sur ses fesses et parcourir l'intégralité de son corps dénudé, quant à l'eau qui coulait sur le corps de l'argenté elle était chaude et lui donnait encore plus envie de soulager cette agréable douleur qui commençait à le lancer dans le bas du ventre.

Leur baiser était bien plus profond, Riku se sentait comblé, il se sentait aimé bien plus qu'avec Marluxia, il savait que se qu'il faisait il le faisait en ayant le droit de se faire plaisir lui aussi, en temps normal il devait donner du plaisir à son client, bien sur il en prenait aussi mais il était difficile de se laisser aller aux caresses de son partenaire qui là n'était pas seulement un homme qui lui donnait de l'argent, là c'était l'homme qu'il avait choisit lui celui avec qui il savait qu'il allait partager de nombreux moments agréables et n'avait pas peur que ça tourne mal.

Oui il pouvait en fin profiter et apprécier le plaisir qui allait lui être donné. Enfin.

Ils se regardèrent, ils pouvaient mutuellement lire le désire qu'ils provoquaient chez l'autre. Axel lâcha Riku qui se laissa glisser le long de son corps pour continuer de l'embrasser mais le roux le stoppa et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui dire:

-Pour une fois laisse toi faire, laisse moi te rendre se que tu m'as donné par deux fois.

-Je sais pas si je vais y arriver. Dit il ironiquement, il n'avait eu qu'une hâte, trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour une fois prendre plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait pris ces derniers mois.

Alors il resta debout pendant que le jeune homme se baissait au niveau de sa virilité qu'il toucha du bout des lèvres pour déposer un baiser tendre qui eu pour réaction la fermeture des yeux du jeune argenté avec un mouvement de bascule arrière avec sa tête, cognant celle-ci contre le mur.

Après avoir répété l'action plusieurs fois, Axel commença à prendre le membre tendu de son partenaire en bouche pour le soulager de ce plaisir.

Il devait se détendre et se laisser faire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, avec Marluxia c'était quelque chose d'un peu particulier parce qu'ils se donnaient du plaisir tous les deux, il ne cherchait pas à faire de lui un client, il lui laissait donc la possibilité de se laisser aller parfois, mais même avec Marluxia il était difficile d'en avoir que pour lui.  
Là il le savait, il allait dégusté comme il fallait et comme il le méritait. Il en avait tellement besoin qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, si ils repoussaient à ce soir, Riku éclaterait…c'était maintenant et pas après. Les mains de l'argenté essayaient de s'agripper à quelque chose, mais le carrelage mis à part, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, il se sentait tomber, il ne voulait pas se retrouver sur les genoux avant que son amant est finit se qu'il avait entrepris. Ses jambes tremblaient, et les mains d'Axel qui parcouraient la plus part du temps ses cuisses ne faisait qu'empirer la sensation de chute qu'il s'imaginait.

Alors il n'au qu'un solution, poser sa main sur sa tête, chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire car il avait l'impression de le dominer et le forcer à faire se qu'il faisait comme avec ses clients. Le roux s'écarta, remonta jusqu'à son visage et le regarda un moment avant de continuer à bouger sa main sur son membre. Leur regard se perdirent alors qu'un duel entre eux s'était installer, lequel allait tenir le plus longtemps possible face au regard de l'autre. Bien sur ce fut Axel qui l'emporta, alors que Riku lui était emporté par le plaisir que lui procurait cette main. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un gémissement retenu montrait à quel point il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il continu de le soulager.

Les bras du plus jeune attrapèrent le cou de son amant, ne sentait plus ses jambes le porter , lui griffant ainsi le dos avec le peu d'ongle qu'il avait.

-Du calme Ri-Chan. Je suis là, tu ne tomberas pas. C'est là que le plaisir se dégagea une première fois, puis une deuxième fois un peu plus fort et l'ultime mouvement de main fit monter l'intensité encore au dessus pour qu'il se libère enfin de cette sensation étrange qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Sauf que à cet instant, il eu mal au ventre, comme si il y avait été un peu fort, mais il oublia bien vite puisque la sensation de légèreté était encore là, n'en revenant pas, Riku ouvrit les yeux pour redescendre sur terre à contre cœur et ne fut pas déçut, Axel lui souriait avec des yeux toujours très malicieux pour qu'il lui dise merci à sa façon. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour se narguer puis se rencontrèrent plus profondément. Les bras du roux vinrent se mettre derrière le dos l'argenté pour le tirer vers lui et toucher son corps. Quant ils se séparèrent, Axel aida son amant à retirer le résidu qu'il avait sur le corps pour enfin sortir de la douche avec lui.

Après tout il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait quand même cours de temps en temps…

Ils s'habillèrent et mirent leur uniforme, Riku eu à mettre celui d'Axel puisque le sien était plein de sang, il se doutait du résultat: trop long au niveau du pantalon sur lequel ils firent des revers qui le firent ressembler plus à un clown qu'à un homme. Avec deux trois coup de ciseaux le tour fut joué et ils partirent en cours, Demyx alla rejoindre les troupes et Marluxia rentra chez lui après avoir attendu que Saïx vienne le chercher pour aller travailler par la suite.

Du côté du nouveau couple qui se rendit à pied au lycée, Riku commença à angoisser en se qui concernait sa rupture avec Sora, le pauvre garçon était trop timide pour aller se trouver un nouveau copain et l'argenté s'en voudrait de le faire souffrir après tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Mais la vrai boule au ventre fut lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail du lycée déjà bondé de monde et que les regards le mitraillaient. Il avait encore une trace de sang sur le visage ou quoi? Il voulut demander à Axel se qui n'allait pas et la réponse du jeune homme fut un sourire narquois, la réponse lui semblait tellement évidente qu'il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de lui répondre.

Puis finalement après être arrivé dans la cours, Sora vint vers lui pour lui dire bonjour et Axel se pencha vers son amant pour lui dire qu'il allait directement en cours et qu'ils se rejoindraient, sans l'embrasser sur la joue, puisque après tout, Axel ne voulait pas vraiment que tout le lycée soit au courant de leur relation et pour ne pas mettre Riku dans l'embarra face au châtain.

-Salut. Dit simplement Riku quand le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut. Il s'approcha et attrapa l'argenté par la taille pour coller son visage sur son torse.

-Wha que me vaux une telle étreinte? Cette nouvelle attention n'allait pas sans inquiéter Riku qui sentit la tâche devenir de plus en plus compliquée à expédier, il ne pouvait pas être distant comme tous les jours?

-J'ai décidé de faire des efforts. Je sais que tu as besoins de faire certaines choses alors je me dis que… les joues de Sora prirent une teinte rosée qui le rendait tellement mignon que là, vraiment Riku allait avoir affaire avec son cœur et le plus profond courage pour annoncer cette nouvelle à Sora. Tant pis si il lui faisait du mal.

-Sora… c'est gentil, mais… c'est trop tard.

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un?

-Heu… c'est arrivé comme ça…

-Je sais Riku.

-Heu… tu sais quoi? Que pouvait bien savoir Sora pour ne pas paraître touché par la nouvelle.

-Bien que tu as fait appel à un type pour faire…

-Qui t'as dis ça? Riku croisa les bras en même temps qu'il écoutait le jeune homme, se qui lui fit le plus peur était de se rendre compte que Sora abordait un sujet sensible, sur lequel il était facile de divaguer.

-Bin, y a pas mal de personne qui le dise depuis trois jours. En plus tu viens en cours… c'est étrange, c'est tout.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui t'as dit une bêtise pareille?

-… Kairi.

-Sora… Riku soupira. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre venant de cette fille plus mytho qu'un marchand de contrefaçon dans un bazar. Après toutes les conneries qu'elle a pu te dire, tu la crois encore?

-Bien en fait non, mais comme tu viens de me dire que tu es avec quelqu'un ça règle le problème.

-La question n'est pas là Sora. Maintenant que je sorts avec cette personne, je pensais venir te voir et te dire que je partais avec lui, mais je pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. C'est vrai qu'on a passé pas mal de bons moments ensemble et j'ai pas envie qu'à cause d'un malentendu tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Je voudrais vraiment que l'on reste amis.

-Ho… oui… enfin… heu… je veux dire que en fait… si j'ai fait tout ça… c'est parce que moi aussi je sorts avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ha oui? Et qui c'est? Le ton de la question était sincère, il ne voulait lui demander ça uniquement pour aller lui casser la gueule, il voulait vraiment savoir.

-Il est à l'université. Il s'appelle Squall. Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien.

-L'université? Et bien quand tu fais les choses tu les fais en grand…Sora rougit une fois de plus en baissant la tête pour se cacher.

-Et toi? Qui c'est?

-Ho, je crois que tu vas rire. Voyant que le jeune châtain le regardait interrogateur il lui répondit: Axel.

-Quoi? Riku tu plaisantes, après tout se qu'il a dit sur nous? Tu te laisses avoir par cet homophobe. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te prend pour un idiot?

-Sora, il c'est passé des choses beaucoup trop importantes pour que tu puisses comprendre pourquoi lui et moi on est ensemble.

-Si tu es heureux, c'est le principal, mais je ne la sens pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il t'a dit n'es pas sincère.

-Il me l'a dit sans même le savoir alors tu sais, je n'ai aucune raison de me méfier de lui.

-Je l'espère. Sora sourit, montrant à Riku qu'il était réellement heureux pour lui. La sonnerie les rappela à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent.

-Je veux vraiment qu'on reste amis Sora.

-Oui, moi aussi. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Riku arriva devant sa salle de cours et se rendit compte que le prof arrivait en même temps que lui. Maintenant, Maths, génial, il allait falloir supporter Luxord…

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, et allèrent s'assoire, comme à tous le cours, chacun avait sa place et c'était toujours la même chose. Sauf que pour une fois Riku n'alla pas se mettre au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre, mais près d'Axel au fond mais complètement à l'opposé.

Riku raconta à son nouveau petit copain comment c'était passé sa rupture avec Sora. Le rire d'Axel raisonna dans toute la salle, bien que cachée par la voix du prof et les commentaires des élèves.

-Les deux au fond! Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui vois-je? M. Paining et M. Zhan'Shi. Quel plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réconcilier, pardonnez moi de perturber vos retrouvailles, vous enverrez vos émissaires de paix un peu plus tard, j'ai un programme à finir!

Voilà, ce qui n'était pas drôle! Une blague de ce bon vieux Luxord. Mais ça ne valait pas les blagues de Vexen lorsqu'il rendait les copies. Là oui il y avait de quoi rire, les commentaires cynique sur les notes étaient toujours d'une grande classe et dites avec beaucoup de sincérité… Quand on vous dit, votre note est aussi élevée que le sommet d'une pâquerette, ça voulait dire ce que ça voulais dire. Mais rien ne valait de vivre les blagues pour blonde en directe avec Naminé qui comprenant toujours un mot pour un autre.

Cloud, le prof d'histoire était con, mais il y avait des limites à se que son enseignement déteigne sur les élèves. Quand une élève vous demande si le Nil se trouve en Jordanie, commencez à vous inquiéter! ( cette histoire est véridique et j'en est encore d'autre, direction le bas de la page pour les lire^^)

D'un coup, Riku se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien longtemps que cette sensation de bien être ne lui avait pas saisit le ventre alors qu'il était dans une salle de cours. Ouais… c'était vraiment agréable, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, être en été, sortir des cours alors qu'il fait jour, passer la première partie de la soirée sur la promenade à Twilight Town pour profiter de ce moment mélancolique que lui rappelait le couché de soleil, avec le petit air enfantin qui s'échappe du camion du marchand de glace à l'eau de mer. Tous les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé avec ces amis, il les avait passé à Twilight Town l'été. C'est vraiment le temps idéal pour se créer des souvenirs heureux.

Ça lui faisait du bien d'être heureux, d'ailleurs Axel lui fit remarquer. Son air béa sur le visage ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'il eu droit à une vanne à ce sujet. Mais après avoir rêvé quelques secondes, il se rappela de son père… il fallait qu'il aille le voir. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais cours le Vendredi après midi. Mais il y pensa, il avait deux clients l'après midi. Maintenant il ne restait plus aux deux jeunes hommes que régler ce problème, que Riku n'ai aucun scrupule à tromper Sora était une chose, mais tromper Axel n'était pas vraiment envisageable, surtout de cette manière.

Pour l'instant, il irait voir son père et ses clients après, il avait sûrement assez de côté pour pouvoir arrêter de travailler. Il était clair qu'il avait dû cacher de l'argent, il était quand même étrange qu'un commis de cuisine se ramène avec 3500munnis par mois alors que son père en gagnait 1700 en travaillant plus. Oui, il devait avoir suffisamment pour arrêter de faire ça et se trouver un vrai job. Il était plus que temps.

Cette semaine avait été décisive pour lui et il le savait, tout avait et allait changer, il l'avait commencé comme toujours et l'avait finit avec un nouveau petit copain, un nouveau père et une décision important dans sa vie allait être prise.

Et il savais qu'il pouvait dire merci à Axel, Marluxia et Demyx. Et même un peu à Sora parce qu'après tout c'était bien à lui qu'il devait ce changement, si il n'avait jamais eu l'idée que ce mystérieux inconnu soit Sora, jamais il ne se serait rendu compte que c'était Axel. À 10heure, Riku descendit dans la cour pour aller s'expliquer plus clairement avec Sora, tirant Axel avec lui dans sa course.

Quand il aperçut le jeune homme, l'argenté alla vers lui, le plus âgé sur les talons et regarda Sora:

-Sora, je te présente Axel, mon copain. Les deux concernés se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la démarche de leur ami commun. Axel je te présente Sora, mon ex.

Soudain, Axel, le plus vif d'esprit comprit et regarda la jeune homme en lui tendant la main:

-Enchanté, Riku m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Sora les regarda une fois de plus mais ne comprenait toujours pas. Voyant à quel point la lenteur du cerveau de leur ami était importante, Roxas décida de montrer l'exemple au châtain:

-Je suis content de faire ta connaissance Axel, je suis Roxas, le meilleur ami de Sora.

-Ha! D'accord? Je me disais que ton visage m'étais familier… je suis heureux de te connaître, Axel.

-T'as intérêt à faire attention à Riku, il est très susceptible et insatiable.

-On dira un peu en manque de ce côté-là. Lançât Axel accompagné d'un regard accusateur et mesquin à la fois, mais le jeune homme ne releva pas, il se contenta seulement de sourire comme il le faisait habituellement. Puis finalement Sora se contenta de tendre la main au roux et de la serrer. Ils se séparèrent en souriant et retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations.  
Le prof suivant n'étant pas là, ils eurent finit à 10heure, la première chose que Riku se prit à penser fut d'aller chez Axel et de s'amuser un peu mais après réflexion, il avait plus important à faire. Il se dirigea chez lui pour voir si son père était toujours chez lui mais quand il arriva devant la maison, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Alors il se décida à aller au commissariat, c'est là qu'il quitta Axel qui allait rentrer chez lui pour préparer le repas pour eux deux. Il marcha pendant un moment tranquillement le long de la rue et arriva finalement au bout de quelques minutes devant le bâtiment.

Il entra et se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais entré dans cet endroit, il se dirigea maladroitement vers l'accueil où un jeune homme s'affairait au téléphone. Il raccrocha, tapa quelque chose sur son clavier et s'adressa à Riku.

-Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? L'air vaguement ennuyer que quelqu'un l'ait déranger.

-Heu… et bien hier j'ai appelé pour signaler une violence domestique et je voulais savoir si mon père était là…

-Ha c'est toi le gosse de ce malade? Ouais il est là, au fond du couloir demande au mec assis sur la chaise là bas si il peut te laisser passer. Le regard de Riku envers le standardiste fut noir de colère. De quel droit il parlait de son père ainsi?

Il avait répondu à Riku de façon malpolie comme si il n'avait été d'aucune importance.

L'homme que lui avait désigner le jeune standardiste était assis sur une chaise, complètement avachit et dormait, les bras pendants dans le vide, sa casquette légèrement pencher sur les yeux. L'argenté ne prit pas la peine de le réveiller et passa par-dessus ses jambes pour aller dans un couloir où se trouvaient tous les prisonniers où alcoolique qui cuvaient.

Il vit finalement son père au fond d'une cellule, complètement recroqueviller sur lui-même, il semblait dormir sur se qui servait de couchette. Il avait donc passé la nuit dans cet endroit? Après tout lui avait bien passé la nuit dans un ascenseur…

Il l'appela mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait dormir, pourtant lui il voulait le réveiller, il avait besoin de lui parler, il le fallait, c'était son père!

-Papa! Réveille toi!

-Quoi? Il se réveilla en sursaut, après tout il l'avait quitté ivre, qui lui disait qu'il avait dessouler…il écarquilla les yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière et reconnu la silhouette de son fils, habillé avec l'uniforme du lycée.

-Papa… Est-ce que ça va?

-Riku? L'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui et attrapa les barreaux pour se tenir debout. Il semblait sobre mais avait du mal à tenir debout. Riku… Va t'en! Rentre à la maison! Va voir le Général et demande à se qu'il t'adopte, tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler comme tu le fait et tu n'auras plus à supporter un père alcoolique…

-Arrête! Tais toi! Tu ne sais pas se que tu dis! Est-ce que tu t'entends? Je me fiche de Sephiroth, c'est toi mon père, c'est toi qui m'as élevé pas Sephiroth.

-Riku… il attrapa les barreaux pour se stabiliser. L'argenté ne savait pas comment allait réagir son père. Après tout il avait réagit violement pour la première fois et il ne savait pas se qu'il allait faire. Mon fils… Pardon. Pardon pour tout se que je t'ai fait. Pardon. Il baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donner se que tu méritais… Ta mère doit surement m'en vouloir… et ton ami…

-Marluxia va bien. Et maman doit être fière au contraire, tu à élever un enfant qui n'était pas le tien comme si ça avait été le cas! Tu m'as donné l'impression que tu étais mon père, jamais je n'ai eu de doute sur l'amour que tu me donnais!

-Merci. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Je me suis réconcilier avec Axel…

-Ha. Le prisonnier ne semblait pas emballer par la nouvelle.

-Je sais se que tu penses. Qu'Axel est un malade et qu'il peut me faire du mal. Mais il m'a aidé pour Marluxia. Je lui fait confiance.

-Tu te souviens comment tu étais quand vous vous êtes disputé? Est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu rentrais le soir en pleurant parce que tu ne supportais plus qu'il te regarde de travers?

-C'est différent maintenant, il… y a eu beaucoup de chose qui font que maintenant je lui fais confiance.

-Je peux savoir? Il ne semblait pas énervé, seulement curieux de savoir comment un type qui avait fait pleurer son fils pendant des mois pouvait remonter dans son estime.

-Je sort avec lui.

-Riku…Il était en train de le mettre en garde. Quand vous étiez amis tu as souffert de votre séparation, si maintenant tu sorts avec lui si il te quitte une deuxième fois… j'ai peur qu'il te fasse encore plus mal.

-Non, il ne le fera pas. Je l'aime et lui aussi, il me l'a dit sans savoir que c'était moi. Je lui fais confiance. Tu peux me croire, c'est un homme fiable.

-C'est à lui de me le montrer. Je suis ton père après tout. Il lui sourit malicieusement. Et Riku fit de même.

-Je vais aller voir si ils ne peuvent pas te laisser sortir. Il lui sourit et s'en alla vers le gardien et arracha les clefs qui pendaient de son pantalon pour ouvrir la cellule de son père et le faire sortir, se qu'il fit sans attendre. Quand il sortit de la cellule, il tira son fils vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire merci de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il le remerciait de croire encore en lui alors qu'il l'avait menacé et blesser son meilleur ami.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et allèrent chez eux pour rester tranquille. Maintenant Riku devait réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour arrêter de travailler. Il était au moins obligé de finir avec les rendez vous qu'il avait pour le reste du mois, mais après, il n'accepterait plus rien, sauf pour le gros lot. Mais pour le moment il préférait rester avec son père. Il eu même une bonne idée, aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et allèrent rendre visite à la souffrante. Durant le trajet, Riku raconta comment s'était passées les retrouvailles, en évitant quelques petits détails. Son père semblait content pour lui, Riku paraissait vraiment heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Le changement significatif ne le laissa pas sans voix, il lui demanda si il n'y avait qu'Axel qui le rendait aussi joyeux.

-Ho… oui, en fait c'est que ça va changer pas mal de trucs pour moi, maintenant on sera plus chez lui et je sortirai moins qu'avant.

-Fait bien attention à toi, je sais que Marluxia veille sur toi. D'ailleurs je voudrais m'excuser au près de lui, Est-ce que tu pourras le faire venir à la maison pour que je me fasse pardonner?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Marluxia sait très bien comment tu es, il connait tes valeurs et comprend très bien que ce qui c'est passé est un accident.

-Bien… mais je veux quand même lui parler. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment se dirigèrent vers la chambre 358 et allèrent voir la jeune femme qui dormait.

-Bonjour Maman. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Nous on va très bien depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas si tu te souvient de mon ami Axel, celui avec qui je m'étais disputé et bien je me suis réconcilier avec lui, je pense que tu t'entendrais très bien avec lui. Quand l'argenté allait voir sa mère, il ressentait le besoin de lui parler constamment, de lui raconter se qu'il avait fait dans sa journée ou sa semaine, ça dépendait des fois où il venait la voir. Il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne pour sentir la chaleur s'en échapper. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes avec elle avant de s'en aller. Après avoir discuter avec elle de se qui c'était passé entre le Général et eux. C'était étrange, ils avaient l'impression qu'elle comprenait se qu'on lui disait puisque part moment son visage semblait irradier de joie. Quand ils la quittèrent, ils croisèrent le dit Général qui venait lui rendre une visite surprise. Le hasard avait amené les deux pères du garçons à se retrouver en face mais à la différence de la première fois, tout le monde savait la vérité et rien n'allait être caché.

-Sephiroth. Dit le père de Riku en s'inclinant légèrement face au Soldat.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Ils leur serra la main à tout les deux et rien que dans leur regards se lisait que tous conflits allaient être inutile, Riku avait choisit le père avec lequel il voulait vivre et rien ne changerait, seulement maintenant Sephiroth pouvait réclamer la garde temporaire du jeune homme.

Après avoir échanger leurs bonjours, les hommes se séparèrent et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Maintenant que le rideau était tombé, il n'y allait plus y avoir ce froid entre Riku et son père, ils allaient être beaucoup plus proches, beaucoup plus liés. Et le plus jeune savait que son père en avait autant besoin que lui. Mais maintenant, Riku avait besoin d'une chose, c'était régler ses problèmes avec ses clients. Alors il alla au point de rendez vous que lui avait donné l'homme et se retrouva encore dans une situation étrange puisque l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui se présenta sous le prénom de Squall. Il lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu es à l'université?

-Oui. Pourquoi? Il y a un problème? Je suis trop jeune pour toi?

-Non c'est pas ça. Il ne devait pas se mêler de la vie des autres, mais là il s'agissait de celle de son petit ami, enfin de son ex-petit ami. Son nouveau prétendant se faisait quelqu'un en douce et lui il le savait. Si Sora était sortit avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant leur relation, il aurait bien aimé qu'on le lui dise. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

-Tu sorts avec Sora?

-Heu… ouais, comment tu sais ça?

-Parce que… je suis … Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vérité et si après il allait voir le dit jeune homme et lui disait tout se qu'il savait sur la profession du jeune argenté pendant qu'ils étaient en couple…

-Ha… laisse moi deviner, tu es Riku. C'est ça? Tu es son ex?

-Heu… oui. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire que tu me connais sous le rôle de prostituer ce serait cool.

-Mais tu crois que je veux qu'il sache que j'ai ait appel à un spécialiste pour me dire comment je vais devoir faire? C'est la première fois que je vais le faire avec une mec moi.

-Ne t'en fait pas lui aussi.

-Il est sortit avec toi et vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble? Le plus jeune lui fit signe que non. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es prostitué… il rigola, montrant à son ancien rival qu'il était bon joueur.

-Si je comprend bien, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles?

-Non, deux semaines…

-En gros ça fait deux semaines que je suis cocu?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, tu peux parler d'être cocu, Sora doit avoir des cornes prêtes à pousser de tous les côtés.

-J'avais besoin de cet argent et je me suis toujours sentis mal à chaque fois que je pensais à lui…

-Il me disait tout le temps que tu n'étais jamais là et que tu n'avais qu'une envie c'était de faire l'amour avec lui alors qu'il t'avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas prêt.

-Je ne lais jamais forcé à faire quelque chose, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être démonstratif en se qui concerne les caresses mais de là à dire que je ne pensais qu'au sexe quand j'étais avec lui… je trouve qu'il abuse quand même.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que t'es pas comme ça, ça fait dix minutes que tu es là et tu ne m'as pas sauté à la gorge pour me faire la totale. Je veux que tu me dises comment Est-ce que je vais faire pour séduire Sora.

-Je ne suis pas un conseillé en séduction tu sais, loin de là, mais je connais Sora et je vais d'aider bien volontiers. Ainsi il passa une heure et demi à parler de Sora de se qu'il aimait de se qu'il n'aimait pas, il lui apprit à utiliser les points faibles de Sora comme atouts pour le mettre dans la poche et bien évidement Riku apprécia cette intervention qui ne lui avait pas demander beaucoup d'efforts physique. Il s'en alla et donna son numéraux à Squall pour qu'il le rappel en tant qu'ami ou conseiller mais pas comme gigolo.

Son second rendez vous était un habitué, il eu donc du mal à lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir arrêter. Cet homme de 37 ans qui trompait sa femme parce que celle-ci utilisait toutes leurs économies pour acheter du crac était devenu comme un ami, il savait tout de lui sauf son nom qu'il ne lui donna pas, même après un adieu mouvementé. Riku rentra finalement chez lui, se disant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine de travail intense et qu'après il pourrait enfin se concentrer sur sa vie d'étudient et peut être avoir son bac avec mention pour aller travailler dans les laboratoires de la Shin-Rha.

La perspective d'avoir du temps pour lui-même lui semblait tellement étrange qu'il se dit qu'il n'allait plus avoir d'excuse pour rater les cours. C'était bien dommage, mais en même temps, il allait profiter de ce dernier printemps qui n'allait pas tarder à se finir pour enfin aller au bord de la mer avec ses amis.

Oui maintenant Riku était un homme libre.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, un petit BONUX:**

_En cours de Philo, Français et Littérature avec en Professeur: Génesis Rahpsodos:_

**Genesis:** Est-ce que quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose à Pascal?

**Demyx:** Bin, pourquoi il est pas mort depuis longtemps?

**- - - - - - -**

**Genesis**: Ce texte est un texte de Socrate, retranscrit par Platon.

**Kairi:** Pourquo? Platon et Socrate c'est pas la même personne? ( on est à la fin de l'année de Philo quand même, ça devient inquiétant…)

- - - - - - -

**Genesis**: après si vous croyez aux fantômes, c'est votre problèmes…

**Naminé:** Mais Monsieur, en ce moment y a pas mal de monde qui meurent et qui reviennent.

_En cours d'Histoire Géographie avec en professeur: Cloud Strife_

**Cloud:** Qui était le président des États-Unis en 1971?

**La classe**: …

**Cloud:** Commençant par un N?

**Kairi:** Newton!

**Cloud: **Non, c'était Nixon.

**Kairi:** Ha oui c'est vrai, je les confond tout le temps…

- - - - - - -

**Cloud:** Margareth Thatcher était appelée «la Dame de Fer »

**Xion:** Margaeth Thatcher c'est un homme où une femme?

- - - - - -

Cloud, faisant un cours sur l'Israël et ses différentes crises, présente une carte de la région à trois époques différentes. Les trois périodes sont représentées sur la même surface et laissent donc entrevoir des parcelles des pays voisins comme l'Égypte à gauche et la Jordanie à droite.

**Kairi:** Monsieur le Nil c'est où à peu près?

Cloud regarde sa carte, prend la photo du milieu, situe l'Egypte à la jeune fille et déborde forcément sur la première carte, celle de gauche, traçant une Egypte imaginaire, entourant donc une partir de la première carte.

**Kairi:** Monsieur? dit elle d'une voix superficiellement interrogative allant jusqu'au ridicule. Le Nil, c'est en Jordanie? ( inquiétant vous dis-je…)

- - - - - - -

Toujours dans cette leçon sur l'Israël mais maintenant concernant les guerres de religions, Cloud dit:

-Qu'Est-ce qu'ils ont inventé les Juifs? Il pointe le haut avec son doigt, en jetant un œil comme si il regardait quelqu'un.

Kairi lève la tête et dit:

-La lumière?

* * *

**Ouais et ça passe son bac L dans deux mois, surtout que plus de la moitié de ses blagues ont été dites par la même personne…**

**La prochaine fois vous aurez droit à une scene mémorable. le mensonge de l'année. Vous verrez ça vaut le détour. Surtout quand on le vit pour de bon... hahaha**

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Cahn**


End file.
